A Little Pain: Waiting For The Wind
by Senpai's Boo
Summary: This is the second sequel to A Little Pain. After a wonderful summer together, Yoshiki and Ayumi are now second-years! So many new choices, new experiences...new dreams. Is it right to leave everything behind just for one dream that may never come true, just to fulfill it with your one true love? Rated M for language and lemons. Ayumi x Yoshiki and some hints of Seiko x Sakutaro
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WOW! It's been a while hasn't it?! This is the longest break I've had so far! I was planning to start this sequel at the 18th of May. The reason I didn't is this: As you may have noticed in Snapchat or any other social media, the 17th of May is Norway's National day, and we norwegians celebrate it like KA-RAY-ZAAAAY! Too bad it was raining that day ;_; And after that, I had several mid-terms coming up, so I mainly focused on studying. I hope you guys understand! Anyways, here's the long awaited second sequel: A Little Pain: Waiting for the wind! I listened to «Wish» by Olivia Lufkin while writing this. I think the song really fits the plot, so yeah :P PLZ ENJOY ;3**

A Little Pain: Waiting For The Wind

Chapter 1

AYUMI POV

 **August 21st**

«YOSHIKIIIIIII!» I yelled as I noticed the familiar silhuette of my lover, waiting for me by the school porch. He turned to me, smiled and stretched out his arms. I jumped into them and tightly hugged him. «Hey Ayumi» he said and chuckled. The summer vacation was over, and me and Yoshiki were both 2nd-years now. God, time goes by fast when you're in high school!

«I've missed you» I said. «You say that everytime», he mumbled. «Then it doesn't hurt to say it one more time, right?» I asked and giggled. He let go and took my hand. «The others are probably waiting. Let's go!» he said and ran with me to the classroom.

«Ayumi!» Naomi and Seiko yelled as they noticed me. The ran to me and hugged me. «Hey guys!» I said and patted Seiko on the head. Seiko sobbed and bawled out: «Euuuhhh, I've m-missed you so much!» I laughed and hugged her. «I've missed your cheerfullness, so please smile!» I said and stroked away her tears. Seiko slightly blushed and wiped her eyes. «I can't believe we're already 2nd-years», Naomi said as we talked by her desk. New classroom, new seats and even new subjects! It almost feels like the time when we were first-years were a decade ago!

«Wonder how Yui sensei's doing…» Seiko said when she calmed down. «She's probably practicing how not to suddenly start crying when she sees us again», I said and chuckled. Suddenly, I felt Seiko staring at me intensely. «Wh-what's wrong?» I asked nervously. She grinned and said: «I'm sure you would be a real hottie if you were a guy, Ayumi».

WHAT?! A g-guy?! For real!? «What are you saying?!» I asked in a loud voice. She laughed and said. «It's not that you're not hot now. You are extremely cute, but I'm sure you would be a lot hotter if you were a guy! You definetely have the personality, the eyes, the nose, the skin-tone and even the way you speak is really tomboyish!» «R-really?» I asked shyly. «When I think about it, yeah! Ayumi would be super-hot if she were a boy! I know I'd be totally head over heels for you!» Naomi said after thinking for a while. «God, stop that…», I mumbled bashfully. «Aw, you're so cute!» Naomi squealed and pinched my cheek. After all this talking about me as a boy, we started talking about all of our friends if they were the opposite gender:

-Morishige-kun would be one of those adorably shy girls that would always hang out in the library alone.

-Yeah, totally! He would look a lot like Ayumi, I'm sure of it!

-There's no point in talking about you and Satoshi, Naomi. Seriously, you're like Mickey and Minnie: Same appearance, exept for some features. It's like you two are the same person, but different gender!

-You're not the first one who has said that, hehe.

-Seiko, you would be a real pervert! You would have pulled down the skirts of every girl in Kisaragi!

-Ayumi, she does that now too…

-Is that so…Hey, what about Yoshiki?

There was a long pause. Then as if we just have thought about Yoshiki as a girl, we all cracked up. «HAHAHAHAH!» we all laughed as we imagined my lover as a female with long, blonde hair and sharp, grey eyes. «Beautiful…just beautiful!» Seiko said and wiped away a tear. «He…I mean _she_ would look faboulus!» Naomi said. «Haaaa…what would her name be? Maybe…Yoshiko?» Seiko said and giggled. Yoshiko, huh? It has a nice ring to it! The thought of a female-Yoshiki made my heart race. He would look sooooo cute!

Suddenly, Yui sensei entered the classroom. We all sat down on our new seats as she slammed down her book son her desk. She took a deep breath and stared at us. After a long silence, tears welled up in her eyes. Her lips were shaking and she was sniffing. She coughed a couple of times and said: «I…um, *sniff* I hope you've had a great holiday!» She gave up, and let her tears stream down her face. She continued:

«Welcome back as second-years! It's so great to see your faces again! Well now, second year in high-school is the real deal, let me tell you! The time has come to decide what you want to do in life! You should think a lot about that this year. Well anyways, let's get started!»

Gulp. _Decide what I want to do._ That's a really tough decision. I've always loved singing. I started loving it even more when Yoshiki teached me how to express myself with my voice. If I could make a career out of it, my life would be amazing. But…I still want to become a manga-artist. Writing stories and drawing the characters is just an amazing feeling. That choice would be easily accepted by my family as well. I sighed and massaged my temples. All this philosophy makes my head ache. People say that following your dream is the right thing. But what if…

…the dream you have is extremely ridicioulus?

YOSHIKI POV

 ***AFTER SCHOOL***

«Wanna go home together?» I asked Ayumi. She was laying down with her face on her desk. What's up with her. She rose up her worn out face and looked at me with a drowsy look. «Huh? Yoshiko?» she asked. What?! «Who?» I asked her. Her eyes widened and suddenly she started blushing furiously. «Who's Yoshiko?» I asked her. «L-long story!» she said and rose up with her bag in her hand. «Let's go!» she said and went ahead of me. «Hey, wait up!» I yelled as I catched up with her.

She's unusually quiet. She looked down on the ground as we walked with a thoughtful look. «Is something on your mind?» I asked her. She reacted by reflexively smiling and saying. «N-no, not at all!» «Idiot. Stop trying to fool me. I'm smarter than you think» I said. «Pft. Your grades don't really prove that» she said and giggled. «Shuddup» I mumbled and crossed my arms. «But seriously though. Please tell me» I said and patted her on her left shoulder. She sighed and said:

«I'm thinking about what Yui sensei said earlier today. Y'know, the thing about deciding what you want to do. It's really troubling me. There are two roads that are equally good, but it's hard to choose». Is that all? Geez, she could've told me about that earlier. «I guess that's kinda normal for people at our age», I mumbled. She nodded.

«I think…all you need is time», I said after a while. «Time?» she asked. «Yeah. A little time to get your thoughts in order will surely help you. If it doesn't, then blame me for suggesting it. It's still a little early, you know», I explained. She looked surprised for a moment, but then she smiled. «Thanks Yoshiki». I simply nodded, and stopped walking as we reached her house.

«Thanks for walking me home», she said and smiled at me. «Don't mention it», I said and leaned in closer to her. Just as I was about to kiss her, a raindrop landed on my nose. «What the…», I mumbled. I looked up at the grey sky and noticed that it was raining fiercly. «Wow, perfect timing…», Ayumi mumbled and looked at me. «Are you sure you'll be okay on the way home?» she asked me. «Yeah, don't worry about me», I said. «But I am worrying! Wait here!» she said and ran inside to grab something. A second later she came back with an umbrella. The umbrella was light-purple with heart-shaped, red dots. Very girly.

«Geez, you didn't have to…» I mumbled as she shoved it into my hands. «I don't want you to catch a cold. Just deliever it to me tomorrow, okay?» she asked. «Sure. Thanks», I said and once again leaned in. Our lips, wet with raindrops met eachother that rainy day after school. As we broke the wet kiss, I noticed her blushing and looking down. «Bye…», she mumbled and closed the door. «Bye…», I said back and opened the umbrealla.

And so, I went back to my apartment with a really girly umbrealla, only to be glared at by several people on the way.

 **A/N: Ahhhhh, finished! Hope you enjoyed! As always plz review and tell me what you think! Until next time ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! FUN FACT: When I planned to write this story, the most troubling thing was the title. I had no idea what to call this story. And then, while I was writing the first chapter of the first A Little Pain, without thinking I started humming the song «A little pain» by Olivia Lufkin. That's when I realized what a nice ring it had to it XD! So I decided to use it as the title, since the song is so beautiful and touching. I could easily imagine Yoshiki and Ayumi kissing and cuddling with the song playing in the background. I definetely think you should listen to it while reading A Little Pain :) Anyways, enough about me! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2

YOSHIKI POV

I opened the door to my apartment and closed it after I went inside. Hmm…that's wierd. I'm completely sure that I left the dishes without washing them when I went to school. They weren't in the sink anymore. Was someone here? Suddenly, I noticed a familiar figure sitting on the couch with crossed legs.

It was my mother, Ayako.

She looked at me with her green eyes and smiled softly at me. «Welcome home, Yoshiki», she said and rose up from the couch. «Wh-what are you doing here!?» I yelled startled at her. She laughed a bit and said: «That's exactly what you said last time we met». I grunted and avoided her gaze. Everything would be easier if I didn't meet her again. Her smile slightly dissapeared as she came closer to me. «Please, at least look at me», she said and took my hands, forcing my eyes into hers.

Even now, it's wierd to describe how I felt as she did that. Maybe sadness…anger. But most of all; reliefness.

«Can we talk? For a bit…», she asked and sat back down. I nodded and sat down next to her. «How did you get in here?» I asked her. «I asked Miki to give me her key. She was hesitant», she answered. It was wierd to talk to her like this. I had no reason to hate her. She didn't do anything. In fact, she stopped me after the fight between me and my dad and she gave me money to buy this apartment.

«Do…do you want anything? Like a cup of tea?» I asked her. «Ah, that would be nice after a long day of work. But please don't push yourself, let me do it», she said and rose up. Just as I was about to stop her, she put her index finger on my lips, stopping my words. She smiled and went to the kitchen and made two warm cups of green tea.

We sat down silently and drank our tea without saying a word. Then, Ayako broke the silence: «How is school, Yoshiki? Still attending it like usual?» I simply nodded. «That's good…» she mumbled. Suddenly after another silence, she blurted out: «Oh, that's right!» «What?» I asked her. She pulled out a doggie bag out from her black-leather purse and put it on the table. «I bought some sushi back. You haven't eaten anything, have you?» she asked. «Oh…no, thanks», I said and grabbed a couple of chopsticks.

«I've missed you a lot, honey», she whispered. My hand stiffened. As I slowly processed what I'd heard, I could fell the barrier around my heart starting to slowly soften. «How are you doing?» I asked trying to draw the attention away from my relationship with my family. «Oh, nothing has changed, exept for you being gone», she said and smiled bittersweetly.

That smile of hers, reminded of one of the reasons why I didn't stop Isao when he threw me out. Ayako and Isao's relationship consisted of many fights because of my slacking and troublemaking. Even if I seemed like a delinquent that didn't give a shit about his family, I did have a consciense that was reminding me of the pain I'd caused them.

«Isao has been a lot calmer lately…», she said. «Understandable», I mumbled. «No no, don't misunderstand!» she said panicked. «It's not a misunderstanding. He's a lot calmer because he doesn't have to deal with me anymore», I said coldly. Ayako looked down on her teacup and pressed her lips together as if not knowing what to say next. She knew it too. She knew that Isao would just become furious if I came crawling back to them.

«It's okay. I accepted it quickly and I still am», I said to reassure her. She remained silent. After a while, she said: «I understand that it may take some time for him to accept you again, but deep inside I can reassure you that he does miss you, Yoshiki!» «Well, guess what?! It's not reassuring that he misses me! I have no intention of even talking to him anymore!» I yelled at her.

Then I realized just how much I'd hurt her with those words.

She gasped for air with her shaking lips. She clenched her fists tightly as a tear dripped down from her right eye. Fuck, what have I done?! Frustratedly, I leaned my face into my hands, covering it. «I'm sorry, Ayako. No matter what I say or what I do, I always end up hurting someone. This time, it was you», I whispered. «Can't you at least call me mom again?» she asked in a low voice. I didn't respond. I just handed her a tissue. She took it and wiped her wet cheeks.

«That girl…» she said. «Who?» I asked. «The one you were with that day. The one with the sweet smile and shiny eyes. Just who is she?» Ayako asked. Should I really tell her? She will look at me differently after I do.

«Her name is Ayumi Shinozaki and she's in the same class as me. We've been together for 4 months now», I answered honestly. Her eyes widened. «T-together?! Are you two dating?» she asked. I nodded. She slightly smiled. «That's…so you're not lonely anymore», she said. «What made you think that?» I asked her. «Just wanted to be sure», she answered. «Are you with anyone else in school?» she asked. «Yeah. They're really nice guys», I said. She nodded. «And you get along with Miki too», she said. I nodded in agreement.

«Are you studying well?» she asked in a strict voice. I laughed a bit and said: «I get straight C's. It's good enough, right» She laughed and nodded. «Unless you're failing every test, it's fine. But what do you plan on doing in your life?» she asked.

«I…I'm looking into it, I guess», I answered. «That's not a good enough answer. You still really like music, don't you?» she asked me. I scratched the back of my neck and nodded bashfully. «Ah, you're still my little boy…» she whispered and looked at me dreamily. I chuckled and said: «Yeah. I guess I'm still you little boy, mom». Then we both started staring at eachother with widened eyes. For the first time in a while, I had called Ayako mom.

«W-what did you call me?» she asked with a lump in her throat. «Um…don't make me say it again, please…» I mumbled. She sobbed and rose up from the couch to hug me. It was a poweful embrace. Powerful enough to make tears well up in my eyes.

«Yoshiki…Thank you», she whispered while sobbing. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her back. Her scent gave me a feeling of nostalgia. I remembered when I was three years old:

 _«Waaaaah, mama! It huwts mama!» I yelled in pain. I tried to stand up on a huge stone in the park, but I fell down and hurt my knee. «Yoshiki, what did I tell you?! I told you that you would hurt yourself!» she said scoldingly. I lowered my head and said: «Sowwy mama…» She smiled and hugged me gently, burying my nose in her neck. She smells really nice._

 _«When you're gonna be a big-brother, you have to protect your sister so she doesn't get hurt, okay?» she said and patted her big belly. She was 6 months pregnant at that time. «Yeah!» I said and smiled. «What do you want her name to be?» she asked me. I looked around in the park and looked at a flower. The stalk of the plant had lots of beautiful leaves on it. «Mom? What's the kanji-chawachter foy stalk?» I asked her. «Miki», she said. «Then, I want to cay hey Miki!» I said and laughed. «Miki, huh? It sounds nice!» she said. «Yaaaay!» I yelled out and patted her belly. «Hi Miki!» I said._

«I have to go. Isao will get suspicious», mom said after she looked at her watch. Just as she was about to leave, she turned to me and asked: «Can you please forgive me? In three years, I haven't done anything to make Isao bring you back!» «Don't worry about that. You're forgiven», I said and smiled. «So…it won't be wierd to say hello to you when I meet you and call you from time to time like Miki does?» she asked. «I guess not…», I mumbled. «Thank god…», she said relieved. «Goodbye then», she said and left.

I laid down on the couch and sighed heavily. For the first time in a while, I'd actually talked things out with Aya-…I mean mom.

 **A/N: Awwwww….:3 how adorable wasn't that!? Hope you enjoyed! Plz review and tell me your thoughts! Until next time ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! I don't really have anything to say but PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 3

AYUMI POV

 ***NEXT MORNING***

«Yoshiki, wait!» I yelled at him as I noticed him. He turned around and smiled as he saw me. Is it just me, or has his aura changed a bit? It's almost like he's…glowing.«Morning», he said as I catched up to him. «Morning!» I said back. «Here's your umbrella», he said and handed it to me. «Thanks!» I said and took it. He took my hand and started to walk with me. Should I ask him?

«Hey…did something happen?» I asked him. He turned to me with a questioning look. «Why are you asking? Am I acting different?» he asked. I shaked my head. «It just feels a little different to be in your precense now than before. Not that I have anything against it though», I said. He sighed and mumbled: «I guess it's fair to tell you». He stopped walking and turned to me. I'm kinda scared right now…

«My mom was in my apartment when I got home yesterday», he said with a grim look. «Really? Why?» I asked him. «Appearently, she just wanted to talk», he answered. «So…she said something that upset you?» I asked him. I know that talking about his family isn't his favourite subject, so that would be my first guess.

«Actually, no…not at all», he said while slightly smiling. What? This is the first time I've seen him smile while talking about his family. «We…we talked things out. She asked me for forgiveness and she wanted to call me her son again. It made me happier than I ever thought it would», he said in a warm tone.

«I see…that's good! So you've finally made up with your parents?» I asked him. He shaked his head. «Just mom. Isao…we both agreed that he may need some more time before he can see me as his son again», he explained. «But at least you talk with your mom again. That's a good start, right?» I asked to make the situation brighter. He smiled and said: «Yeah».

He took my hand and started walking again. I'm so happy for him. It seems that bit by bit, Yoshiki's life is getting better. His grades, his economy and most importantly his relationship with his family is getting better. I guess I was right all the time. Yoshiki's mom still loves him, even after everything that has happened.

 ***IN CLASS***

«Okay class! Listen carefully!» Yui sensei yelled. Everyone got quiet. «I was planning to do this yesterday, but unfortunately we didn't have time. Everyone has to say their biggest dream. If you don't know, then at least say what you're interested in! Let's start with you Suzumoto-san!» Yui sensei said and pointed at Mayu. «Well, I really love designing clothes, so I want to become a fashion-designer!» she said. «That's great! What about you, Morishige-san?» Yui sensei asked Morishige-kun.

«I want to become an actor», he said monotoned. Yui sensei coughed and asked: «Mochida-kun?» «Um, I don't know miss. But I like school, so maybe a teacher?» he said. «Well it's fun! What about you Shinohara-san?» Yui sensei asked. «I wanna become a hairstylist!» Seiko said and giggled. But honestly, I wasn't really paying attention.

Travelling to the moon…that's exactly what I wanted to do when I was little. I also thought about Yoshiki's and my relationship. So many words…Without thinking, I started writing it down in my textbook.

 _Travel to the moon_

 _Kimi wa nemuri, yume wo toku (While you sleep, a dream untangels)_

 _Dare mo inai, hoshi na hikari ayatsurinagara(There's no one else while we play with the starlight)_

 _Tsuyoku naru tame, wasureta egao (Together, the two of us can definetely get back)_

 _Kitto, futari nara torimodosu (the smile we forgot to become strong again)_

 _Kizuite (Realize that)_

 _I'm here waiting for you_

 _Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo (Even if the future is different from now)_

 _I'm here waiting for you_

 _Sakebitsuzukete (continuing to shout)_

 _Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru (I'm sure my heart is tugging on the string that binds us)_

 _Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni (So that the past me will open her eyes)_

 _No need, to cry_

Before I knew it, the text turned into a song. A song I knew the melody to. I hummed it, doing my best not to forget it. If I could sing this song with Yoshiki playing his guitar in the background, the scenery would be anything I could ever dream of. Just expressing myself with my voice and song. That would make me so happy…

«Shinozaki-san, what about you? Still wanting to become a manga-artist?» Yui sensei asked. «No…» I whispered. The whole class, including Yui sensei and Yoshiki stared at me with widened eyes. Yui sensei coughed and asked: «Is…is that so? Then, what is your dream?» I looked at her and smiled.

«I want to become a singer».

 ***AFTER SCHOOL***

«Well, that was kinda sudden», Yoshiki said as he was walking me home. «I guess… But I still want to be one», I mumbled. «Just…when did you realise it?» he asked me. «Um…a few minutes before Yui sensei asked me, actually», I mumbled embarrased. Yoshiki chuckled. «Really? That's kinda amazing», he said. I nodded. «But we're a duo, aren't we? Ayushiki», he said to refresh my memory. That's right. Me and Yoshiki already have a small band for ourselfes, and we've performed two times. Not a fancy arena, but if we could perform on one, that would be amazing.

«By the way, how's Miki doing? I haven't heard from her in a while», I asked. «Oh, she's fine. Actually, she recently got a drum set for her birthday. And ever since then, she's been practicing a lot. Let me tell you, she's a damn fast learner, so she's already very talented», he said.

«Seriously? We could make a real band!» I said surprised. Yoshiki frowned and said: «Not really. We still need a bassist. I can play a bass too, but it's impossible to play both the guitar and bass on the same time during a performance». «Yeah, I guess you're right», I mumbled. «That's why I'll teach you!» Yoshiki suddenly said and started pulling me. «Where are we going?!» I asked surprised. «To my place. I'll bring you to the world of music!» he said as we ran to his place.

YOSHIKI POV

«Do you play any instruments?» I asked her. «I can play the piano», she said. Piano, huh? That's not that similar to a bass. Oh well. «Let me just teach you the basic notes», I said and placed the bass on her lap. After I teached her some simple tones, she quickly catched up. «You're a fast learner», I said to praise her. «Hehe, oh…» she mumbled bashfully. We continued to practice for about 3 hours. She was really good, but the best part was that she seemed to enjoy playing it. If she and Miki keeps on practicing like this, they'll become pros in not too long.

«Do you think Miki-chan would like to be in Ayushiki with us?» Ayumi asked me. I nodded. «She loves music, just like me. I'm sure she would accept the offer», I said. But one thing still bothered me.

«What should we play? I mean, we can't play covers all the time. We have to come up with some original songs too. But I'm not experienced in writing songs. I could try, but they won't turn out that well, I'm sure of it», I said. Ayumi twiddled her thumbs and slightly smiled. «Hey…can you write any songs?» I asked her.

She giggled and mumbled: «Mmm, well…hehe». She pulled out her notebook from her bag and opened it. When she found the page she showed it to me. As I ran my eyes through the text, my mouth increasingly widened as each sentence met my eyes.

«This…this is…», I could barely speak. She blushed and said bashfully: «Um, it's my first time writing one. In class, I was thinking about what you told met his morning, my dreams and….you. Then, without being aware of it it turned into a song with a melody». «This is just…awesome», I whispered while smiling and blushing at her response. Did the thought of me make such a touching text?

«Could you sing it for me? I want to know the melody», I asked her. She nodded and hummed the intro. Then she started to sing.

Just by singing the words, she told me a story of her feelings. Intense feelings. Intense enough to make tears well up in my eyes. When she finished singing, I gave her a sign that told her to continue. This time, I grabbed my guitar and started playing with her. Even though all the notes didn't hit, we still managed to create an emotional song. If Miki joined in, it would become even better. I'm sure of it.

«What do you think?» Ayumi asked when we took a break. «When Miki joins, this could become a hit», I said. «Yeah, I think so too. But I still have to make a second verse», Ayumi said. «You can do it. Don't worry», I said and rested my hand on her shoulder. She smiled and snuggled up to me.

«Hey…where should we perform it?» Ayumi asked after a couple of minutes with cuddling. «Hmm…Miki told me that there's gonna be held a concert at the arena by the mall in a month. Anyone who wants, can sign in and perform there. We could start there», I suggested. «Mm…» she mumbled in agreement. I gently kissed her forhead and rocked her back and forward like an infant snuggling up to me.

Seriously, she's so fricking tiny!

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The song that was referenced was «A Little Pain» by Olivia Lufkin. The title of this fic was obviously inspired by this song. It's just so beautiful. Like always, plz review and see you next time ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! BTW I don't know how long this fic will be. But I do know that it won't be as long as the first one XD I DO NOT OWN THE SONG: «A LITTLE PAIN» ALL RIGHTS GO TO OLIVIA LUFKIN! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 4

AYUMI POV

What should the next line be? God, how did I even write the first verse in class yesterday?! It just naturally came into my mind, I guess. Last night before I went to bed, I managed to make the second verse which I thought sounded really good, but I don't know what to write for the interlude! I sighed frustradely. Quietly, so that I wouldn't disturb the other students.

C'mon Ayumi, focus! You can do this! I slapped my cheeks twice and let my mind run free. What would sound good? This is an emotional song about love and longing. How does love and longing connect to my and Yoshiki's relationship? Hmm..

I want people to hear me out about my feelings for Yoshiki. Even though he looks dangerous, he's incredebly loving, caring and gentle. When people judge him by his appearence, I just want to yell to them: «Hear me out! Make your ears bigger if you can't!» What about: _Wide open ears…_ Oh my god, I'm a bloody genius! I wrote down _wide open ears_ in my notebook. As I dreamed myself away, I could feel someone tickle my thigh. I turned around and saw Yoshiki stretching towards my thigh and tickling it. Since I was so focused in writing the text, I'd totally forgotten that Yoshiki sat on the desk behind me.

«Listen to her closely, class rep», he whispered with a grin. I stuck out my tounge to him. What a dream-tickler…Wait, what?! Listen closely?! Dream tickler!? I really am a genius! I wrote down that too with my fingers shaking in excitement.

When the lesson was over, I'd already finished writing the interlude. I smiled in satisfaction as the schoolbell rang. I'm pretty happy with the result!

 ***LUNCHTIME AT THE ROOFTOP***

 _(Feel something, feel nothing) Wide open ears_

 _Disarm the dreamtickler in the constant moment_

 _(You will find me where it's quiet, Listen closely, Listen closely)_

 _Let the blood flow through all the spaces_

 _Of the universe_

«Wow, you keep impressing me!» Yoshiki said after I sung the interlude for him. I giggled bashfully and stood next to him. «At this rate, I'm sure this will become a hit!» he said as he ate his box lunch. «Are you gonna ask Miki today?» I asked him. «Yeah, she's going to visit me after school anyways», he said. «Hey, if she says yes, then we could practice today right? We can help her bring the drum set to your apartment!» I said. «Well, if she does, she would've already brought it here in a flash», Yoshiki said and chuckled. «I'll ask her after school», he said. I nodded and grabbed my chopsticks.

 ***AFTER SCHOOL***

YOSHIKI POV

«WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! Of course I want to!» Miki yelled to me over the phone. I sighed and slightly chuckled. «Well, could you ask mom to drive you, the drum-set, your microphone and your speakers here ASAP? We have to show you what you have to work with», I asked her. «Sure, but it would be really tiresome to bring the heavy drum set all the way back home after just a couple of hours with practicing, right?» Miki asked. «Then, you can let it stay at my apartment, if it's alright with you, that is», I suggested. «Okay! See you later, Onii-san!» she said and hung up.

«After all that yelling, I can easily guess that she accepted», Ayumi giggled as we went into my apartment. I laughed and nodded. «Now, we can finally call ourselfes a band!» Ayumi said and laid down on the couch.

«But…you only have an acustic guitar and a bass, right? We don't have any speakers or a microphone!» Ayumi said. «Heh, I told you that Miki loves music, right? Mom and Isao has practically buyed every single instrument in the world to her», I explained to her. «Seriously?!» she asked with widened eyes. «At least an entire rock-band's instruments», I said as I brought my bass to the living room. Wes at down on the couch and waited for Miki, until we heard someone press the doorbell.

«I'll get it!» I said and opened the door. As I did, I saw Miki standing there carrying a huge speaker with mom next to her. «Hi!» I said to both of them. «Can you please help me!? There are others instruments in mom's car!» Miki complained. «Yes, yes», I said and carried the speaker with her. «Ayumi-san, can you help me with the drum-set?» Miki asked. «Yeah, I'm coming!» Ayumi said and went outside with her, leaving me and mom alone. Mom smiled at me. I just stood still.

«She seems like a good girl», mom said. «Ayumi? Yeah, she is. Good as gold», I mumbled. «I hope you're taking care of her, Yoshiki», mom said and stared at me with a serious look. I couldn't look away from her strong gaze, and nodded. When Ayumi and Miki carried the drum set inside and plugged in the microphone and the bass, mom said to Miki: «I should get going. Just call me and I'll come and pick you up, okay?» «Yeah. Bye mom!» she said as mom left.

«Okay, should we get to practicing then?» Miki asked and grabbed the drumsticks. I nodded and handed her the text. When she finished reading it, she looked at me and said with a smile: «I can definetely work with this! This is an emotional song with lots of feeling. Just teach me the notes, and we can start practicing!» I smiled at her as she praised me. As Yoshiki teached her the notes, I warmed up my voice.

«Okay Onii-san, you're playing the intro. Start when you're ready!» Miki said. Yoshiki nodded and took a deep breath before he started playing the intro. When he finished, I started to sing with him playing in the background. He was right. Miki sure is talented when it comes to playing drums. I closed my eyes and imagined several people cheering for us, carrying posters saying: WE LOVE YOU AYUSHIKI! Just the thought of it could make me cry in hapiness. Before I knew it, the song was over.

«Wow, I can't believe we nailed it on the first try!» Yoshiki said amazed. «If we keep going like this, we could actually win the competiton at the arena by the mall!» Miki bursted out in hapiness. «Yeah!» I said as I came back to my senses. Singing and making a living out of it…that is my true dream. But…what if it never happens? It could be that no one likes our band and that we'll end up unpopular. Maybe I should just give up my dream and become a manga-artist instead. That is the most secure choice. I'm sure I can make a living out of that and get a lot of fans supporting me. But what if…

I'm so confused.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 :) Plz review telling me your thoughts or PM me. Either way is fine. Until next time ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is up! This chapter will have a lemon in it, and it's gonna be longer than usual. If you're familiar with my stories, then you know the sign. If you don't, here's how it goes: When the scene starts, this sign will show-** **6xx6. If you don't want to read this part, keep scrolling down until you see the same sign again. Everybody got dat?! GOOD! Just remember, this story is rated M for a reason. Now PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 5

AYUMI POV

 ***NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL***

My throat still hurts from the long practice yesterday. It's hard to even talk normally. It would be better if I whisper. But people will think I'm acting wierd. Even when I whispered good morning to Naomi and Seiko they looked at me as if my skin was green. I face-planted on my desk.

«Did we go kinda hard on you last night? Sorry», Yoshiki said with regret in his voice and eyes. «N-no, it's okay. We need to practice a lot if we're gonna win the competition!» I said. Yoshiki nodded. «That's right. But you still don't have to push yourself to hard», Yoshiki said. «Got it», I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and sat back down on his seat when Yui sensei entered the room.

 ***SCHOOL IS OVER***

«Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse? Your throat is just getting worse. You almost sound like a man», Yoshiki said. «Yeah, I'm sure! Thanks for that…», I mumbled. He didn't look like he gave up. He forcily took my hand and started pulling me. «H-hey, what are you doing?» I asked him. «C'mon, let's go to the nurse!» he said still pulling me. Geez, he doesn't have to.

 ***NURSE'S OFFICE***

«Ah, Shinozaki-san? It's rare to see you here! But I've seen you here a lot, Kishinuma-san…», the nurse said, but her eyes didn't mock him at all. That reminds me…the song. _Wide open ears…_ I sat down on the bed with Yoshiki next to me.

«So, what's wrong with you today?» she asked me. «My throat really hurts», I said and coughed a couple of times. «Why is that?» she asked. «I sang for a long period of time yesterday», I explained to her. «I see…», she mumbled and opened one of the cabinets. When she found the box she was looking for, she gave one pill to me plus a glass of water. «This should help to reduce the pain and make your voice sound a little more normal. It will last long, so don't worry about that», she said and smiled at me. I swallowed the pill with water and coughed a bit. «Thanks, miss», I said and rose up from the bed with Yoshiki next to me. «Don't mention it», she said and followed us out.

«Happy now?» I mumbled while crossingmy arms. Yoshiki chuckled and nodded. «Come on, Ayumi. As your boyfriend, it's my job to look after you», he said. «I guess. Thanks though», I said. He patted my head and grinned. What casuality. As Yoshiki walked me home, I thought some more about my dream: Becoming a singer and making a family with Yoshiki.

The second one is acceptable, but I don't know about the first one. It will take a while before my parents can accept it. Despite their cheerfulness and bubblyness, they're very serious when it comes to my and Hinoe's future. When I told them that I wanted to become a manga-artist, they were happy since they knew that I was talented enough to make a series that would become very famous. And they, especially mom treats Yoshiki already as a part of my family. My HUSBAND, to be more specific. But…singing?

No, they won't accept it at once. They haven't even heard me sing yet! But…maybe they will be understanding? I sure do hope so. Without being aware of it, Yoshiki looked at me as if he knew something was up. «Thinking about your future again?» he asked me. I nodded. He stopped walking and looked at me with an understanding look. He put his hands on my shoulders and tenderly hugged me.

«I have an idea. Let's visit your parents right now. Tell them about how you feel. There's no way they'll get mad at you just because you want to sing», he said. «What? Right now?! That's…», I said to protest. He stopped my words by hugging me tighter. «Even if both of them turn their backs to you, I'll still be with you with open arms», he whispered to me. Those words pulled my heartstrings and heated up the corners of my eyes. I'm glad I fell in love with Yoshiki. I really am.

«Eh? Yoshiki-kun? What a surprise! Come on in!» mom said as she opened the door. «Thanks, Asuka-san», Yoshiki said as he took off his shoes. He gave me a reassuring look. I nodded at him as we went into the living room. «Hello, Yoshiki-kun», dad said as we sat down on the couch with him. «Hi, Ayato-san», Yoshiki said. «So, what's wrong? You two look unusually serious», mom said. We stared silently at eachother. He nodded at me. I guess this is it. I took a deep breath.

«Well mom and dad. Um…remember what I told you a few days ago? About what Yui sensei said about what we want to do in our future?» I asked. «Yes, what about it?» mom asked warmly. Gosh, I can't tell her when she's being so polite! Suddenly, dad blurted out: «D-don't tell me you're pregnant!» «WHAT?! N-no, no nothing about that!» I yelled to him. «What a relief…» he said and let out a huge sigh. «Well, what is it?» mom asked again. It's now or never. Just do it.

«Um…I've thought a lot about it. I mean, if I really want to be a manga-artist or not. And while I did, I realized what I truly have a passion for», I said in a slow pace. Mom and dad seemed to be cool about it so far. «Which is…», mom asked. Once again, I took a deep breath trying to slow down my heart rate.

«…Singing. I want to become a singer».

A killing silence filled the entire house as I let out the words. I kept my eyes closed and faced down to my feet. «…Ayumi, don't lie to us», mom said in an almost whispering voice. «I-I'm not…I really do want to become a singer», I said ina shaky voice. «But Ayumi, out of all things, why…», dad asked. «Because I love it!» I almost yelled out. «I love singing!» I said one more time. Yoshiki patted my back as I opened my eyes and rose my face. Mom and dad were looking at me with saddened eyes. Mom looked at me and said to me in a serious tone:

«You have so many other choices, honey! You're exellent in school and you're a very talented illustrator. You don't even know if you'll be succesful as a singer, you know that right? Or do you just want it because you want to be famous? You have people who loves you for the girl you are! You'll have a much more safe future if you choose writing instead of something as ridicilous as si-…»

«SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!» I yelled with tears in my eyes. Everyone got quiet and stared at me. Oh no, what have I done!? «FUCK THIS!» I yelled and ran the fastest I could to my bedroom. I slammed the door and sobbed into my pillow. It hurts…it hurts so much! Why won't they understand?! Singing…how can they call that ridicioulus?! Mom loves music and talented singers, but appearently she can't accept it if it's her own daughter they're talking about! I even swore right in front of them! God…I just want to die!

YOSHIKI POV

Me, Asuka-san and Ayato-san just sat down in silence and shock after her sudden outburst in front of us. «My little girl…», Asuka-san whispered and covered her eyes. Ayato-san patted her back, trying to comfort her. «Hey…», I said. They both looked at me. I coughed and said: «You have to work in a while, right? I'll go and comfort her. It's my job after all». They looked at eachother and nodded at me. «Thank you, Yoshiki-kun», Ayato-san said. «And…», I said because I wasn't finished.

«I've been with Ayumi for 4 months now, but I've loved her for over 2 years. I was always known as the dangerous guy, the delinquent with no emotions but anger thanks to a shrouded past. I kept that image, until one day 2 years ago. As I was having a fight with one of the teachers, Ayumi came and comforted me. She encouraged me to continue attending school like normal with her pure heart and kind eyes. I instantly fell for her ever since then, but I didn't confess before 4 months ago. After that day, I started school again and I started in her class. By supporting everytime I needed it the most, she made me feel like I had a heart. And my heart, more than anything, adores her. It wasn't until 3 months ago that I realized that she's become someone that I simply can't live without. That's exactly why I'm going to marry her one day!»

They both widened their eyes as I finished. «M-marry? For real?» Asuka-san asked shocked. «Yes, of course. I'm working over-time almost evryday and saving up, just to afford a real engagement-ring», I said. They were both still shocked, but they seemed to accept it. Just as I was about to og to Ayumi's room, I turned around to them again, and said: «And by the way, Asuka-san. What you said about her being the girl she is. Well guess what? The Ayumi that loves singing is the real her. Trust me, I know».

Asuka-san just looked down on the floor with her lips shutted together tightly. After seeing them off, I went upstairs and knocked on Ayumi's door. «Ayumi. It's me, Yoshiki», I said. No answer. «Can I please come in?» I asked as polite as I could. After maybe 30 seconds, Ayumi turned the doorknob and opened it. Her cheeks had tear-stains on it and her eyes were red. «Come in…», she whispered. We sat down on her bed and simply stared at eachother. «Here», I said and handed her a tissue. She took it and wiped away her last tears. «You okay?» I asked her. She slowly nodded. I patted her back, just like I would pat Miki's back when she was crying.

«Your parents just need time. They may be a little shocked right now, but they will support you. I'm sure of it», I said and smiled at her. She nodded and leaned onto my shoulder. «Do you need more comfort?» I asked her. «Yes…», she whispered and took off my gakuran.

«Hey, what're you doing?» I asked her. She looked at me with bleary eyes. «Please…make me yours Yoshiki!» she said in a begging tone. What is she saying?! Is she out of her mind?! «W-we can't do it here!» I said to her, even when I actually wanted to do it. We haven't done it in a while. «Please…», she whimpered as she neared her face to mine. Shit. I gave up and pressed my lips to hers.

 **6xx6 (the rest of this chapter si gonna be a lemon, so if the next chapter is out and you don't want to read it, go to the next chapter)**

The kiss was really powerful and wet. I opened her jaw with my right hand and shoved my tounge into her mouth. «Mmf…», she moaned out as our tounges met. While kissing her in this erotic way, I recognized the aroused tightness in my pants. Ayumi noticed this and rubbed the bulge showing through my pants while kissing me. «Ugh…A-Ayumi…», I groaned and reached out to take her top off. She raised her arms, making it easier for me to do so. She was only wearing a skyblue, lacy bra under it. «You dirty little girl…», I said and smirked as I laid on top of her. I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the side.

She reached out to rub my torso and stroke my shoulders. It felt really good. I put my lips against her neck and started kissing it while I massaged her right breast. «Mmm, Y-Yoshikiii…», she moaned out. I smirked and let my finger sensually trail down her back and pull down her skirt. Her face turned blood-red as I did so. «Let…let me pleasure you…», Ayumi whispered and pulled down my pants with my help. The thought of what she was going to do, made me even harder than before.

We changed positions, so now she was on top of me. She kissed my chest and went further down, sending a flurry of kisses on my upper abdomen. I groaned and stroked her hair when she pulled down my boxers. I couldn't wait any longer. My cock is pulsating!

«Do you want me, Yoshiki?» Ayumi asked sensually. «Yes…I want you so badly…», I said in a pleading voice. «As you wish…», she whispered and sucked the tip while making erotic noises. «Ah-ahhhhhhhhh Ayumiii! So…..s-so gooood!» I moaned out in pleasure. Her mouth was so hot, it's almost like I'm melting…

Some pre-cum dripped out of my penis, but Ayumi didn't care. She licked it off me in an instant. She sucked harder and harder, causing my moans to only increase. «I-I'm gonna cum! Ayumi!» I yelled as I released my seed into her mouth. It felt so amazing. She smiled at me and swallowed every drop. «Mm…», she mumbled and laid down on my chest. «My turn», I said and pinned her down.

«Can I? I can't really stop myself anyway», I said and looked at her breasts. Is it just me, or have they grown a bit more? She nodded and closed her eyes. I reached behind her back and unhooked her bra without problems. I've become kinda experienced now, I guess. As I removed her bra, I almost immediately latched onto her nipple. I sucked it harshly and gently bit it. «A-ahh…», Ayumi moaned out while clutching my hair in her fists. «What? Does it hurt?» I asked her teasingly. «Y-you bully…», she said.

Now it's time for some real fun! I reached my hand inbetween her legs and cupped her vagina through her panties. «You're so wet, Ayumi…», I said and gave her a lick on her ear. I felt her shiverring at my movements. «I-I'm feeling wierd…if you touch me…I'll…Ahhh!» She couldn't finish her sentence before I took her panties off and slightly slid my finger in her clit. I slowly pumped my finger in and out of her. «Ah, ah, ah…AAAAH! Y-YOSHIKIIII!» she moaned out while clutching the bedsheets. I slid my finger out of her and sucked her cum off my finger.

«H-hey…do you have protection?» Ayumi asked me. We both stared at eachother. «I…I think…In my bag», I said bashfully. Miki put some extra condoms in my bag, since she always was worried about something unexpected to happen. Thank god she did. I hurriedly went downstairs to get my bag and pulled out a condom. I ripped it out of the small package and put it on my cock. Then I went back to her bedroom.

«Are you ready?» I asked her just as I positioned my tip right before her entrance. «Yes, but…please be gentle…», she said. I nodded. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her again. Then, slowly I shoved the tip of my cock in her vagina.

«Ahhhhhhhhhhhn! Mph…Uh!» she moaned out as I went a bit further. It's so hot and tight inside her…it feels too good! «Pl-please move!» Ayumi begged me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I did as she said and pumped in and out of her. «Ahhhhh, A-A-Ayumiiii S-so tight!» I groaned out while pounding in and out of her. «AHHHHHHHH YOSHIKIIII! I-I love you!» she yelled out. «I love you too, Ayumi!» I moaned out and fiercly put my lips on top of hers. Oh no, it's getting really hot!

«I'm gonna cum again, Ayumi! AHHHHHHH!» I yelled while I almost finished inside her. «M-me too! T-together now! Ahhhhhh!» Ayumi moaned out. Doing this with Ayumi feels so good! I love her! I LOVE HER SO MUCH!

«AYUMIIIII!»

«YOSHIKIIIIII!»

I collapsed on top of her while violently breathing in rythm with her. We were both really tired, but also extremely happy and satisfied. When I got my energy back, I pulled off my the condom and threw it in the trash-bin. Holding her tightly in my arms, we both fell asleep.

 **A/N: God, I worked on this for like 4 hours XD Hope u enjoyed the chapter and the smut though! Plz review and UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 is up :-) I listened to «Still Alive» by Lisa Miskovsky, and I think it turned out pretty good! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 6

AYUMI POV

«Hey! Hurry and get up!» Yoshiki whispered to me. «Mmm…what time is it?» I mumbled. I felt like I was having amnesia until I heard Yoshiki's voice. I remembered what had happened, and how much mom and dad's words had hurt me. «It's 5 PM, your parents will be home in a couple of minutes!» Yoshiki said panicked while quickly putting on his pants. «Oh crap!» I yelled and put on my clothes in a hurry. Luckily, they didn't come home before we finished dressing ourselves. We went downstairs and decided to watch TV.

«How long did we sleep?» I asked him. «More than two hours, I think. Good thing that I woke up just in time», he said relieved. «Yeah», I said and smiled at him. «And by the way, Ayumi…», he said. «Hm?» I mumbled. «I told them everything», he said bluntly. E-everything? Does he mean all the times we…

«Just what do you mean by everything? You're not being specific», I said. «I told them about my background and how I fell in love with you. I also told them about our «engagement», he said and smirked. «W-what?! IDIOT! That's the worst time you could've told them!» I yelled at him. «Not at all. In fact, I couldn't have a better timing», he said calmly. «What do you mean?!» I asked him coldly.

«Now that they know just how much you mean to me, they know that I'll support you with your dream. Then, they won't have any choice but to do it with me», he explained. I remained quiet. Even though he isn't especially good in school, he's smart when it comes to people. Suddenly, we heard the door unlocking.

«We're home!» dad yelled as they got inside. I straightened up my back and moved a bit away from Yoshiki. «Welcome home», I said in a low voice. They both looked at me with regret. I guess I'm not the only one who got hurt. Dad sat down on the couch and opened his book in silence. Mom went to the kitchen and said: «I'll make som curry for dinner». It was so quiet.

«Hey Ayumi. I should go now», Yoshiki said and went to the hallway. «Goodbye Yoshiki-kun!» mom and dad said. «Goodbye!» he said as he put on his shoes. «Thank you…for earlier…», I said embarrased. I basically begged him to take me. When I think about it now, I get so embarrased! He kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear: «It wasn't a favour, Ayumi. I really enjoyed it too».

I blushed and closed the door after he went outside. I took a deep breath, went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. It was still just as silent. I can't taket his anymore! I can't just wait for a miracle to happen! If I want them to accept me, I have to roast them with my will. «LISTEN!» I yelled at them.

They both got really startled and stared at me just like they did a few hours ago. «W-what is it?» mom asked. «Can…can you please sit down on the couch with me? I want to talk to you», I said. Mom looked at dad and got a nod from him. She sighed and sat down on the couch next to me. «So, what is it now?» dad asked.

«I really want it», I said. «Well, yeah…we got that idea», mom said. «Let me speak!» I said coldly. I didn't mean to act like that on purpose. But if I want them to listen to me, I have to be serious and forget all the softness and kindess in my heart and mind. They coughed and didn't say anything. «How do you even know for sure that I won't get succesful? Me and Yoshiki won the talent show at school!» I said. They didn't protest but they did look wierdly at me. I continued:

«I know that…you may become more satisfied if I choose drawing, and I'm not saying that I don't like drawing anymore. Actually I love drawing, but I love singing even more. Yoshiki teached me ways to make people happy and entertain them with my voice, and that's when I realized that singing was exactly what I wanted to do. I have a will, strong enough to move mountains and with that will, I have a strong enough potential to make my singing even better! Even if you two don't support me, Yoshiki will never turn his back to me! I really want to sing! Even if it means to sacrifice my education!»

I took a deep breath and stared them down with my determined gaze. They both looked at me thoughtfully with slightly widened eyes. After a while, mom looked at me and said: «You've always been like this, Ayumi. Always standing up for your own dreams and opinions. If singing really is what you've been dreaming of and have this strong desire for, then there's no way me and your fathers opinions can make you change your mind. But…it's just…we've never heard you sing before! How can we know for sure that you're just a bit deluded and that Yoshiki's just praising you because he loves you?

I guess she does have a point there. None of them have heard me sing before and they could easily believe that I could be horrible, but that the others told me that I was amazing because they didn't want to hurt my feelings. «Then…come to the concert», I said. «Huh? What concert? dad asked me. «The one at the arena by the mall. It's a competition and me, Yoshiki and Miki-chan are planning to attend it. You can hear me sing there», I said. Once again, they looked at eachother to get premission.

«I…guess it wouldn't hurt to come», mom said. «Thank you!» I said and gave both of them a hug. I can finally prove them just how badly I want this! Overjoyed, I ran to my room and laid down on my bed while squealing into my pillow that still was wet by my past tears. Oh, I almost forgot! I promised Yoshiki that I would practice with him tomorrow! Gotta get some sleep then! After I eat mom's homemade curry, of course!

 ***THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL***

YOSHIKI POV

I really hope she talked it out with her parents. That's the reason why I left after all! I would just be a small bother to her private talk with them. I kinda understand how Ayumi must have felt yesterday. My dream about music, was often the main reason why I fought a lot with Isao. And it was really akward when I talked it out with my mom, but we're fine now. She even called me yesterday, asking me how we were doing with the competition and stuff. That reminds me…the song! God, we still don't know what to call it yet! But I can't ask her now, it's still class! I'll just wait until lunchtime.

 ***LUNCHTIME***

«Yeah, we don't have a title to it!» Ayumi said as I told her. «Well, do you have any suggestions?» I asked her. She thought for a while. «None of them are catchy», she said in a sad tone. «What about you?» she asked me. «Me? Uh…», I mumbled. In fact, I didn't have any suggestions. Maybe…maybe if I think about my past with Ayumi? I surfed through my memories, trying to find our most memorable moments together.

The day I confessed to her is a really important day for us. I remember the way she cried for me when I did, the wind dancing through the air and moving the leaves of the green trees, our first kiss and the feeling of the little pain in my chest when it dissapeared…

Wait, hold on!

«A little pain…». I whispered the name out before I realized what I was saying. «Huh? What did you say?» Ayumi asked me. «A little pain», I repeated. «That…that's really catchy!» Ayumi said with a sparkling smile. Then I guess it was decided. «But…how did you come up with that?» Ayumi asked. I blushed a bit and explained:

«Like I told you, I've been in love with you for over 3 years now. All the time, when I saw you getting along with Satoshi, my chest always ached with this little pain. It got worse day by day and I couldn't do anything about it. But the day I confessed to you, that pain completely dissapeared. I guess the pain was the jealousy of mine. It was always bothering me, because I could never tell you how I felt about you. But when I did, I didn't have any regrets anymore. In other words, the little pain was the emotion that brought us together».

Ayumi looked at me as if I were a god. She was blushing very fiercly and she looked down with a smile. «Then…now I know that that title is perfect», she said. I nodded.

A Little Pain by Ayushiki. Heh…it has a really nice ring to it.

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed chapter 6 ! Plz review or PM me telling me what you think :3 UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER 7! Enjoy or I'll fucking murder you in your sleep, jk XD While writing this, I listened to some of the soundtrack from one of my favourite games: Beyond Two Souls! I do not own the** **SONG** **«A little pain». ALL RIGHTS GOES TO OLIVIA LUFKIN! I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 7

 ***THE SAME DAY***

AYUMI POV

I was stuffing some of my books in my bag, when Yoshiki patted me on the back from behind. «Hm? What is it?» I asked him. «Let's go gome together», he said. It didn't even sound like a question to me. It was as if he expected me to accept his offer. «Sure! Wait a sec», I said and put the last books in my bag. I put it over my shoulder and said to him: «Let's go!» He nodded, took my hand and started walking with me.

On the way by the school porch, I noticed Seiko talking to Morishige-kun with flushed cheeks and folded hands? Just what's happening over there? «I…I hope you understand…», Seiko said flustered. This is the first time I've seen her getting embarrased. So adorable! «Yeah, don't worry. Let me think for a week maybe», Morishige-kun said in a calm tone. Seiko nodded and smiled at him.

«See you tomorrow, then!» she said and grabbed her bag. «Yeah», Morishige-kun mumbled and went to the opposite direction. Seiko took a deep breath and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Then suddenly, she noticed me and Yoshiki looking at her. Her eyes widened and her face got pure red.

«Oh no…», I could hear her whisper as she noticed us. «Um…just what was that?» I asked her as we went a bit closer to her. «Erm…nothing really. Just talking to him, I guess…», she answered. Come on, anyone could tell that she was lying.

«You can't fool me, Shinohara. Something's up with you two, am I right?» Yoshiki asked and smirked at her. She glared at him and crossed her arms. «No denying, huh? So I was right», Yoshiki said and laughed. «SHUT UP, KNIGHT-KUN!» Seiko yelled and kicked him right up between his legs before she ran away from the scene.

«OOOOW! That fucking hurt…», Yoshiki said and grabbed his crotch and went down on his knees in pain. «Hey, are you okay?» I asked him and patted his back. «Yeah…just gotta lay down for a bit…ugh», he groaned and closed his eyes. By helping him to get back his strength, I repeatedly stroked his hair. «Thanks. I'm okay now», he said and standed back up. «I'll ask her tomorrow. We've been best friends for a while, so she trusts me», I said. He nodded and continued to walk with me again. Butt hen again, we got interupted.

«Hello Yoshiki! Have you two finished school?» a familiar voice asked as the figure ran to us with the sound of clicking heals following. It was Yoshiki's mother. She was as beautiful as always. The only thing that was a bit different today, was that she was wearing orange lip-gloss and a blazer similar to my hair-color. Very sophisticated.

«Oh, hey mom. Yeah, we just finished. What about you? Based on your outfit, I guess you just finished work», Yoshiki said. Ayako nodded and smiled at me. «Nice to see you again, Ayumi-chan!» she said in a friendly tone. «Y-yes! Nice to see you again as well!» I stammered out. Even now, I still kind of felt a bit nervous speaking to my boyfriends beautiful and sophisticated looking mother.

«So, why did you come here? Did you plan to visit me?» Yoshiki asked her. Ayako looked at him and said: «Ah, no. Actually, I came to meet Ayumi-chan today!» W-what? Meet me? Why? «Huh? Ayumi? Why's that?» Yoshiki asked, just as confused as I was. «No particular reason. I just want to talk to her a bit. If that's okay with her, of course. May I, Ayumi-chan?» she asked me. With the innocent look she was giving me, there was no way I could simply say no.

«Um…sure!» I said. Ayako smiled and clapped her hands together. «That's fantastic! I know a place we can go to! I parked my car just around here», she said in an excited voice. I took a glance at Yoshiki. He looked a bit dissapointed, but he smiled at me. «I'll just go home by myself. Have fun!» he said and continued going. «Bye!» me and Ayako said as he left. Ayako took my hand and led me to the place her black car was parked. Her hand is warm…just like Yoshiki's.

«Please enter», she said and opened the door for me. «Oh, thank you!» I said and hopped in the car and sat down on the seat that was next to the driver. Ayako started the car and drove away from the parking lot. «So, where exactly are we going?» I asked her. «Well, first I planned we could go on the cafe you two always go to!» she said cheerfully.

Gulp. Just how much does this lady know about us?! «Um…how do you know which one?» I asked her nervously. «Oh please, do not misunderstand! I'm not stalking you two in any way. But a few months ago, I saw you two at the cafe together. At that time, I really wondered who you were», she explained.

I sighed in relief. «Thank god…I thought you looked down on me or something», I said honestly. «Looked down on you? Why would I do that?» she asked me. «Um, well…you look very sophisticated and I'm just a normal girl, so it would be normal to think of me as a person with lower value than you, right?» I asked her. Ayako sighed, but she slightly smiled. «This is just the regular outfit I wear at work. Rather than that, I'm just an average mother», she said. My pupils shrank. «R-really? But you're so pretty!» I blurted out without thinking. Ayako looked at me and blushed. «M-my my…thank you…», she said bashfully. After that, she just continued to drive without saying a word until we arrived at the cafe.

 ***IN THE CAFE***

«Heh, I can see you have the same taste as Yoshiki», I said as she took a sip of her extra black coffee. She'd ordered that and a piece of tiramisu, just like Yoshiki always did when we came here. I just had the same: A piece of strawberry cheesecake and a cup of green tea. My tastes never change. «Is that so? Well, when I was pregnant with him, I always had the urge of eating tiramisu every 35 minutes», she said and laughed. I laughed with her and took a bite of my cake.

«Um…what did you want to talk about?» I asked her after a while. She let her finger slide around the top of her coffee-cup and looked at it with a sad look in her eyes. «It's about Yoshiki. Before he moved out…», she said. I folded my hands together and straightened up my back. Ayako coughed and said:

«Really, Yoshiki's attitude wasn't exactly unique. I mean, around his age it's normal to get some anger problems. But it was the cause of them that was unique. He may not believe so himself, but it was his father that triggered his anger towards us».

Ayako sighed and ate a tiny piece of the tiramisu. After a short break of talking, she continued:

«Yoshiki…he really loved music. He would play his guitar everyday after doing his homework. Isao's temper was a little unstable back then. His company was having some issues due to the lack of staff and everyday after work, he would start an argument even at the smallest things. Even not having enough sugar for his coffee, could make him yell out the ugliest words. It truly was an ugly sight. When Yoshiki practiced a little loud in his room, Isao got furious. He always told him that his dream about becoming a musician never would come true. After that, Yoshiki completely broke down. He got depressed and easily angry. He was always slacking and he never did his homework either. That caused him to miserably fail every test. Isao just got more and more angry with him, and after one last fight, Yoshiki got thrown out. The fight was…it was the ugliest and the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. The child that I'd mothered and loved, was throwing his fists at his father. I just…I couldn't take it».

Once again, Ayako took a break from speaking. Butt his time, it was because her voice got shaky. She grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped away the tears that had formed themselves at the corners of her eyes. «I'm really no good. Crying in front of her son's girlfriend…what kind of woman am I?» she said in between sniffs while laughing a bit. «Please…if it's not too hard, then please continue», I said. Ayako nodded. After taking one more sip, she continued:

«I couldn't do anything. Even when I could easily tell Isao off, I…I couldn't do it. Even after all the pain and suffering he caused my son, I still love him and I still see him as my husband. I could only stand in the background and cover Miki's eyes and ears while they fought. I was scared. How…just how could a 15 year old boy live alone out there in the cruel world?! As his mother, I had to help him. The night he left, I stopped him just before he closed the door. While Isao was sleeping, I gave him a check under my name. The check contained enough money for him to buy himself a small apartment. I told him how sorry I was for not doing anything, but he didn't say anything. He…he didn't even look at me as he left…»

Ayako felled even more tears down her cheeks. «I'm sorry…», I said and gave her a new napkin. She took it and said: «Thank you…You're so kind…». When she wiped away her tears and continued:

«Every night, I waited for him to at least call me. Even if I called him, he would never answer them. It frustrated me so much. I missed him, even though it got quieter when he wasn't around. I was worried about his life at school. I would pray to god, begging him to make Yoshiki safe. Then, day after day Miki would visit him and tell me how he was holding up. Tat frustrated me even more. He accepted Miki, yet he wouldn't even answer my calls or hear me out. I'm sure he was lonely and having trouble making friends and attending school like normal people at his age. That's exactly why I'm so happy he met you, honey!»

She squinted and smiled at me. But her smile dissapeared when she noticed the tear-stains on my cheeks. Her story was very deep and emotional. I can only imagine what kind of pshycological frustration Yoshiki, Miki and Ayako must have gone through. It's heart-wrenching…it really is.

«Now, now, cheer up Ayumi-chan. Remember that this was a while ago», she said and wiped away my tears with a napkin. «Y-yeah…», I said in a shaky voice. After eating and drinking up everything, Ayako rose up and grabbed my hand. «Let's go somewhere else!» she said as she pulled me to the car. After a while with driving, we arrived at a playground for kids.

«Ah, the nostalgia…This is the park I used to bring Yoshiki to when he was little», she said with a dreamy look. Everything in the park really reminded me of my own childhood. Full of happiness, laughter and love… Ayako took my hand and looked at me with the sun making the tears in her eyes sparkle.

«Please look after Yoshiki, Ayumi-chan. He's my precious son and I have to make sure he's in good hands. You're good as gold, just like Yoshiki said so please treasure him the way I couldn't do», she begged me. Her touching words tugged on my heartstrings and released the tears in my eyes. «Yes…I promise…», I told her earnestly. «Thank you», she said and pulled me in for a hug. Heh…she smells like Yoshiki. «Ayako-san…can you please drive me to Yoshiki's place?» I asked her. After everything she told me, I had to go and talk to him. «Yes», she said and led me to her car.

 ***BY YOSHIKI'S APARTMENT***

After we said our goodbyes, I ran the fastest I could to his apartment. At once, I pressed the doorbell and waited unpatiently. Suddenly, the door opened and Yoshiki showed himself by the opening. «Eh? Ayumi, what are you doing here? Did something happen?» he asked me dumbfounded. I…I can't hold it! With tears streaming down my face I embraced him with all my might.

«Woah…what're you doing?» he asked me. «Stop it…», I mumbled. «What?» he asked me. «After…after all that happened to you, how dare you say that you're okay?! Aren't you always telling me to be honest and tell you if I have any problems?! You can be honest with me too, you know! I can't…I can't even imagine how many wounds you've surpressed, just to keep me from worrying!» Yoshiki looked at me with his mouth slightly open and his eyes glistening with tears.

«Please, just let me know your wounds from the past…», I begged him. He looked at me with tears on his cheeks. He smiled at me and whispered: «I…I'm sorry. I won't hide anything from now on. I just…I didn't want you to bear my sorrow when you don't have anything to do with it. It would ruin that beautiful smile of yours». I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned in to me and tenderly pressed his lips to mine.

«I hate you…», I whispered to him when I let go. «I hate you too…», he whispered back with a slight chuckle. And so, we kept embracing for a bit more.

 **A/N: Ugggggggggh, da feels ;-; Hope you enjoyed this long chapter! If you did, please review and tell me what you think! Until next time ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 is up! This chapter contains buttloads of the ship Seiko x Sakutaro, even though I know that it's never going to happen, that a lot of people are going to hate me for it since he «belongs to Mayu» and that there's not a lot of people that ship those two, BUT I DO, SO RESPECT THAT PLZ! Jk, but seriously I think they fit together. Anyways, plz enjoy ;3**

Chapter 8

YOSHIKI POV

 ***AT SCHOOL***

I can't think about anything else but the situation yesterday. Why did she suddenly say something like that? It makes me really happy that she told me that, but I don't know why she did. This has to be mom's doing. The only explenation that I can think of which actually makes sense, is that mom told Ayumi about our family story from her perspective. It could have made her blame herself because she thought that she didn't understand my situation good enough.

Why would she think something like that? Yes, I've been through a lot, but the worst scars have mostly healed. I sighed and crossed my arms in frustration. As I looked next to me, I saw Morishige massaging his temples pretty roughly. He usually concentrate pretty good in class, but now it looks like he's trying way too hard to look smart. Or maybe…could it be that he's thinking about his conversation with Shinohara yesterday? I see, something's up for real. When I looked a bit ahead of him, I saw Ayumi and Nakashima speaking to Shinohara. That's right, Ayumi was gonna ask her about it today!

AYUMI POV

«What are you talking about?! I…It was nothing! Just some stuff about homework, that's all!» Seiko protested. Naomi looked at me and asked: «Are you sure you're not just jumping into conclusions here?» «If you were just asking him about that, then why were you blushing and looking nervous all the time?» I asked her matter-of-factly.

Seiko looked down on her thumbs while twiddling them. «C'mon, just tell us Seiko! Didn't I tell you at once when I found out about my feelings for Yoshiki? It's only fair if you tell me about you and Morishige!» I begged her. She sighed loudly and said: «Fine, let's just get over with it. Quickly, class is going to start soon. Let's go outside». We smiled at her, followed her out of the classroom and went to the hallway with her.

«Okay, so tell us from the beginning», Naomi said. Seiko nodded. As she did, I noticed her cheeks redden with embarrasement. Then, she said:

«I…I like Morishige-kun. I really do. I understood my feelings a few months ago, the day after I went with him to the prom. It wasn't love at first sight, but as I kept looking at him, I got more and more interested in him. He's handsome, tall, polite and he's a really sexy voice. And damn, have you seen him without his glasses?! That's everything I like about guys. But the way I act, always makes me look like a lesbian. Well, I guess you can call me bisexual, since I've been in love with a lot of girls in the past when I was younger, but I'm getting straighter and straighter as the days pass».

She took a deep breath and let the memory sink in. She laughed a bit at the thought of her past self. She coughed and continued:

«The more interested I got in him, the more worried I got that he would think that I don't like guys. And I also got worried that he may start dating Suzume. I didn't want him to be taken from me! I want to be with him, so we can go on dates, visit eachother, kiss and maybe even do erotic stuff together, just like you and Yoshiki! If he wants me to grow my breasts out, then I'll do it! I want him to hold me and tell me that he loves me and that he'll never leave me. I want him to tell me if he thinks I'm cute. I want to be able to ask him to kiss me when I'm 's why I decided to confess to him yesterday!»

Seiko looked down on her shoes with her face getting really red. Is this really how she thinks of him? I thought that she would blabber about his looks and stuff. But it turns out that Seiko really wants to have a serious relationship with him. It was kinda touching to hear that from shameless Seiko. Both me and Naomi looked really surprised at her confession to us. Seiko smiled a bit and whispered: «I guess…I really love Morishige-kun…». We both smiled with her and gave her a hug. «Is there anything else you want to tell us?» I asked her. Seiko nodded and said:

«So, the scene you witnessed yesterday, was the last part of my confession to him. I didn't want you two to be involved with my love troubles, so I wanted to keep it a secret. I told him to meet me by the porch when nobody was around. When I asked him if he hated me, he answered that he wouldn't do such a thing. That kinda relieved me. My heart started beating so fast! I took a deep breath and told him about my honest feelings. I told him that I had a crush on him and that I was aware of that he probably didn't have any feelings for me, but for Suzume. During my confession, his eyes increasingly widened at each sentence of affection. When I was finished, he just looked at me with red cheeks. He smiled a bit and said that he didn't have any romantic feelings for Mayu and that would think about it. I answered him politely, but inside myself I was jumping around in happiness. That's mostly it».

«But that's a good thing, right? You actually have a chance! I mean, you have the looks, the personality and the bust-size!» I said to cheer her up. «Thanks, guys! But for now, I just have to be patient», Seiko said. «Well, we're here for you!» Naomi said and smiled at her. Suddenly the bell rang, and we had to get back to the classroom.

SEIKO POV **(FOR THE FIRST TIME! OMFG XD)**

 ***AFTER SCHOOL***

When I think about it calmly, then I don't really regret telling them. I feel kinda better actually. Even though I'm mostly pretty unserious when it comes to love, I'm sure that anyone wants someone special to share their life with. When it comes to me, it just had to be him. Sakutaro Morishige. He may be silent at times, but he's so kind to me. Even when I confessed to him, he didn't look scared or disgusted. I sighed and gripped my bag tighter as I walked home. Suddenly I heard fast footsteps behind me.

«Shinohara-san!»

I stopped and turned around as I recognized the voice of my crush. He was panting and resting one hand on my shoulder. «M-Morishige-kun? What's wrong?» I asked him. He took off his glasses and wiped his forehead before putting them back on. «Are you doing anything right now?» he asked me. I-Is he gonna… «U-um…n-no, not really», I said. «Care to join me to the library? It has a coffee bar right next to it, and there's pretty cool books there», he asked me. Honestly, I wasn't too loveable when it comes to books, but as long as I'm with Morishige-kun, then I'm totally fine with it. «Yeah, sure!» I said. And so, I went with him to the library.

 ***AT THE LIBRARY***

«Even if you don't like books about facts, there are a lot of books about physical activities as well», Morishige-kun told me in a calm tone that made my heart skip a beat as we sat down on one of the tables in the library. Okay, remember your experience! Start a coversation!

«Erm…what do you like to read here?» I asked him. «Oh, I like books about ancient history like the revolution in France», he said. «Cool!» I said and smiled. «Liar. You always sleep through history class», he said in a teasing tone. «Ugh, whatever…», I mumbled embarrased. «Don't worry though. Learning history is not going to mean much in your dream of becoming a hair-stylist», he said and patted my head. He chuckled and went to one of the bookshelves about the old France. That…that had to be one of the few times I'd seen him smile. He's pretty…

I slapped my cheeks and went to the bookshelve next to him. I wanted to find a book about fashion or something and hopefully get a good view of his profile. He probably doesn't realize it himself, but he's really handsome. I picked a book that was called «Edgy clothing-lines» which sounded pretty corny to me. Perfect. I casually sat back down on the table and opened the book. I immediately got impressed by the leather tops and short hairstyles in it and got kinda sucked up to it as I realized that I'd already read 17 pages when Morishige-kun tapped me on the back.

«I guess girls really like this kind of things», he said and slightly smiled at me. I couldn't help but to blush and look away. He sat down next to me and read his book as well. After maybe 20 minutes, Morishige coughed and said: «To be honest, I…I didn't ask you to come here just because I wanted to show the library to you».

My back and my hands stiffened. «Okay…», I said. There was an akward silence floating through the air we shared. I kept myself faced to the book. «Can…can you please look at me?» he asked me. Slowly, I turned my face to him with my lips pressed together. «What is it?» I asked him trying to calm myself. He smiled a bit and said: «You were really brave back then…and yesterday». Brave? Just what part of me is brave? «What do you mean?» I asked him. «You asked me to the prom, even though you knew that Mayu was going to ask me. You confessed to me, even though you didn't know if I was going to return your feelings or not. That's true bravery», he said. I blushed but I smiled at his kind words to me.

«What else? Were you just going to compliment my confession?» I asked sarcastically. He cuckled and shaked his head. «I…wasn't completely sure if I was going to stop you that time», he mumbled and looked a bit flustered. Huh? That time…does he mean that time after school today? «Sorry, I'm not making myself clear. Let me explain», he said. I nodded at him, and then he said:

«I had pretty plain feelings about you before the whole prom thing. Just like the others, I thought that you often said pretty shocking things, but it didn't really affect me that much. But then, that day you invited me to go to the prom with you, the way I looked at you slightly changed. Inviting was normally the boy's job, but you didn't care. You stood up and were brave enough to ask me even though I didn't have any special feelings for you. And then, when you confessed to me, I was even more surprised, but not just because I never would have guessed that you were in love with me. It was just that most girls wouldn't even have said a word to their crush about their feelings for him. You gave me a lot to think about, Shinohara-san».

God, my heart is beating faster than ever! I have to ask him something… «Um…you said you had a lot to think about. Just what exactly?» I asked him nervously. He blinked a couple of times before he said:

«I was confused about my feelings for you. I didn't think that I was in love with you. But it wasn't that I had normal feelings for you either. I did see you as someone special. But then…I remembered what you did, just to make me notice you. You didn't hesitate. You just jumped into it, without even thinking about the cosequences. That made realize something».

«Which is…?» I asked him. He looked seriously at me and said: «You made me realize that there was no reason to hesitate». I smiled bashfully and gave him a signal to continue. And so he did:

«I still wasn't sure if I was in love with you. But still, the choices you made…they made me realize that I just needed to jump into it. If it doesn't work out the way you want it to, then try again. So that's why I don't think that your affection is one-sided. Not at all».

What? Does that mean…Does he…! He leaned in a bit closer to me and said: «We can try. You haven't fully convinced my feelings yet, so don't hesitate to show me your moves as my girlfriend». Oh my god! «Does that mean that…we can…». I could barely speak because of the shock that hit me so hard. He laughed at my shocked expression and nodded. «I'm sure my feelings for you will grow stronger as the time I spend with you passes by. So why not? Let's get together. If you want to, that is».

«Oh my god…of course Morishige-kun!» I said and jumped on top of him. I can't even describe how happy I feel! Morishige-kun patted my head gently and said: «We can talk more tomorrow, 'cause we probably have to go home now. I'll go with you». «Okay!» I said and let go of him. My cheeks are heating up!

I think I kinda understand now, how Ayumi must have felt when Yoshiki confessed to her.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! If you did, go ahead and write a review! And also, please don't hate my story just because I ship these two, 'kay? UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 is up! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG «A LITTLE PAIN» ALL RIGHTS GO TO OLIVIA LUFKIN! As always PLZ ENJOY ;3**

YOSHIKI POV

 ***AUGUST 31st (the day before the concert) AT SCHOOL***

«Here you go!» Ayumi said with a smile and handed out an invitation for our performance at the arena to one of the boys in the other classes. God, it kinda pisses me off when she smiles to other boys than me. Miki said it would be a good idea to spread the news about our band performing, so she made a whole bunch of invitations to it. She told us to hand them out to the other students during lunch break, so we did. Miki did the same at her school.

«Huh? Concert by the mall…Wait, you're the Sailor Moon girl who won the talent show, right?» the boy asked and looked surprised. Ayumi nodded. «That's right!» she said. «Damn, you have a really nice voice! It's kinda wierd to think that we have such a talent in Kisaragi!» he said and smiled at her. I TOTALLY know what that look means! «Oh…thanks! It means a lot to me that you like my singing! I hope you can attend the concert! We've made an original song, and I really hope you'll like it!» Ayumi said sweetly and embarrased. I could also see a hint of a reddish color on the boy's cheeks. «Awesome! I'll definetely be there. Bye!» he said and left. Ayumi waved at him.

«I don't like it», I said. «Hm? What do you not like?» she asked me. «The way he speaked and looked at you. I don't like it one bit», I said. «Hmmmmmmm? Could it be…are you jealous?» she asked me and smirked. I crossed my arms and blushed. «Pft…shuddup», I mumbled. She giggled and said: «Don't be. I won't ever cheat on you. We are engaged, aren't we?» «Umm, not logically. You just promised me that you would become my wife someday», I said. She shrugged her shoulders. «It still sounded like a proposal to me», she said and continued to hand out invitations with me. At this rate, maybe over 50 percent of the students in Kisaragi may attend the concert. Ayushiki is once again on the road!

 ***IN THE CLASSROOM***

«Seriously? Do you really think that we won't come?!» Satoshi said and slightly punched my arm. «Well, you may have plans at 18 PM and all…», I said. «Then I'll drop them. Watching you two perform is way more important», he said and grinned. «Hehe, thanks dude», I said and grinned back at him. «By the way, have you heard? Morishige and Shinohara are a couple now!» he said. «WHAT?! Does that mean she's straight?!» I asked shocked. Satoshi shrugged his shoulders. «They do seem happy together, and that's what's important», Satoshi said. Even though she often disgusts me, I'm still kinda happy for Shinohara. I always thought that my love for Ayumi was one-sided, but when she confessed to me as well, it wasn't a moment where I'd felt happier than back then. I should probably go and congratulate her. I turned to her and saw her talking to Ayumi. I went to them and tapped Shinohara on the back.

«Eh? Knight-kun? Whaddya want?» she asked me. «I heard about you and Morishige. Congratuation», I said. She blushed and mumbled: «Didn't expect that from you. Thanks though. Anything else?» «Well, yeah. Are you planning to come to the concert by the mall?» I asked her.

«Yeah, Ayumi gave me an invitation. If you want to, then I can fix you guys up again! It'll be a good practice for me!» she said. «Ugh, again?» I mumbled. «Listen up, marshmellow, 'cause I ain't gonna say it again! If you want to win that thing, you have to look smashing! Got it?!» she said and grabbed my chin. «FINE!» I yelled at her. «YAAAAY!» she yelled and raised her arms up in the air. «I'll fix the outfits, accesorices and the make-up! You'll look faboulos, trust me honey!» she said and winked at me after «flying» to Morishige and started talking to him.

«So I guess she's gonna slutify us for the concert, huh?» Ayumi asked me and giggled. «Yup», I mumbled. But I still really looked forward to it. These past few days, we've been working extremely hard and we know exactly what to do. Miki convinced mom to come, and she said that dad may come too. I shivered at the thought of my dad glaring at me during our performance. We just gotta keep calm and do it with style. Unless we get too nervous when we perform, I'm sure we can nail it!

 ***THE NEXT DAY 17.30 PM BACKSTAGE***

AYUMI POV

«My knees are shaking…», I whimpered while holding onto them. Miki-chan patted my shoulders to calm me. «Everything will be okay», she said. Seiko was behind me and straightened my hair. She'd given me a really gothic outfir to wear. It was a dark-purple top which I wore under a black leather-jacket with no arms and a purple and black-checkered, short skirt with a black belt that had a silver-skull in the middle. She'd also given me a chocker necklace with spikes, black, fingerless fishnet-gloves, black see-trough knee socks and black leather boots with high heals. Very black, but also very stylish.

«That outfit suits you perfectly, Ayumi-san!» Miki-chan said and folded her arms. She was wearing the same outfit as me, but her top was light-pink with a big black bow on it. She didn't wear a leather-jacket, her skirt was shorter and completely black, and her boots didn't have high heals. And also, thanks to Seiko's amazing fashion-sense, she gave Miki-chan smokey eyes with a hint of pink at the corners of them, her lips were in a color of gothic blue. Her front locks were dyed dark-pink with color-spray and they were styled into two pigtails on the top of her head. She looked really adorable.

«You too! You truly look like a rock star!» I said. After finishing my make-up, Seiko gave me a mirror. I could barely recognize myself. Even though my hair still was in my usual twin-tail style, she'd dyed my bangs purple with color-spray and it looked sooooo cool. My lips were blood-red and she'd made my eyes smokey, just like Miki-chan. «You're amazing Seiko! Thank you so much!» I yelled and hugged her. She giggled and said: «You better let go of me, unless you want your make-up ruined!»

I let go of her and asked: «Where's Yoshiki?» «He's changing into the outfit I gave him. He'll be back in a few minutes, I think», Seiko said. «Did you fix his hair?» I asked her. She nodded. «I even gave him a slight smokey eye, but it actually looked really good on him!» she said. «Someone calling for me?» Yoshiki asked and walked into the back-stage room. As my eyes met his, I almost felt like I was falling in love with him, once again.

His hair was really spiky and some of the strands of hair reached to the sky. He was wearing black pants and a black, short-armed shirt with a red necktie. The black eyeliner went perfectly with his sharp eyes. He also wore a chocker-necklace, similar to mine and Miki-chan's and a bracelet with spikes. He looked so handsome… My belly increasingly got warmer as I kept looking at him.

His pupils were quivering as he looked at me. «You're so pretty…», he said and smiled at me. «And you look really handsome», I said and smiled back. Then, knocking uso ut of our trance, a man came in and said: «Ayushiki, you're on in 1 minute!» After he said that, he immediately went back to the stage and presente dus to the ENOURMOS audience. «I'll go now. Good luck guys!» Seiko said and ran down to the audience. «I'm so nervous…», I said. Yoshiki sighed and took my hands in his. They were shaking, just like mine. «Ayumi. Listen to me», he said and looked into my eyes. He said:

«I don't expect our performance to be flawless. Not at all. My hands have been shaking all the time. Hell, I could barely even put on my clothes! We may have some mistakes, and if we do, then just keep going. If we fuck up, then we fuck up together. Just remember that I'll always support you».

 _Yoshiki._

 _I don't know why, but at that moment I almost started crying. By supporting me, you lit up the darkest shadows in my heart, soul and emotions. Even though your hands were shaking, I was overwhelmed by the warmness and the gentleness in them. You made me feel stronger than I thought I was. I'm forever grateful for that. Thank you._

 _I love you, Yoshiki._

I nodded at him and rose up. During the whole time we went to the stage he kept holding my hand. The stage was…everything I'd ever dreamed of. Everyone screamed and cheered for us the stage-lights shone on us. When I searched through the crowd, I could see mom smiling and waving at me and dad filming us. I even saw Ayako-san and…a man. Those sharp, grey eyes are impossible to not recognize. It was Yoshiki's father, Isao. He looked really displeased as he stared at Yoshiki at the stage. Yoshiki and Miki plugged in their instruments and I adjusted the microphone. I looked at Yoshiki. He nodded at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and said:

«Good evening! We are Ayushiki!» Everyone cheered for us as I said our name. Then I said: «This song is a song I've written myself. It's called «A little pain». I hope you'll like it!» After a few seconds of loud applause, it got quiet. I gave both Miki-chan and Yoshiki a signal that I was ready. Then, Yoshiki started to play the intro. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I realized that it was time for me to sing:

 _Travel to, the moon_

 _Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku_

 _Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari ayatsuri nagara_

 _Tsuyoku naru tame, wasureta egao kitto_

 _Futari nara, torimodosu_

 _Kidzuite._

 _I'm here waiting for you_

 _Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo_

 _I'm here waiting for you_

 _Sakebi tsuzukete_

 _Kitto kokoro wa, tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_

 _Ano koro no watashi,_

 _Me wo samasu you ni_

 _No need to cry_

Is it just me, or…do I hear sniffing sounds? Is someone…crying? I opened my eyes during the interlude, and saw several people with red, puffy eyes and tears streaming down their cheeks. Is that…no way. Mom and dad…they're crying. Mom and dad are crying! They're crying at my song! I'm so happy…their tears motivated me to sing even better at the interlude:

 _Wide open ears (feel something, feel nothing. Listen closely, listen closely)_

 _Disarm the dream tickler, in the constant moment_

 _(You will find me where it's quiet, listen closely, listen closely)_

 _Let the blood flow through all the spaces_

 _Of the universe_

And now, my finishing blow! I will give my everything!:

 _Kidzuite._

 _I'm here waiting for you_

 _Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo_

 _I'm here waiting for you_

 _Sakebi tsuzukete_

 _Kitto kokoro wa, tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_

 _Ano koro no watashi,_

 _Me wo samasu you ni_

 _No need to cry_

What's this…? My ears…they're vibrating. Is it really this loud? Could everyone…be cheering at me? I opened my eyes, only to be met by several shining smiles and eyes looking at us with clapping hands and cheering voices. «Thank you!» I yelled and they cheered even more. I turned around and smiled at Miki-chan and Yoshiki's smiling faces. «We did it…», Miki whispered. «We sure did…», Yoshiki whispered back. I turned back to the audience and waved at them before we went off the stage.

 ***BACKSTAGE WITH FAMILY AND FRIENDS***

«Oh my god, darling! I'm so so so sorry I doubted you!» mom said as she hugged me and sobbed loudly. «I-It's okay, mom…», I said. «We're both extremely sorry. You have an amazing voice Ayumi. Amazing enough to become famous for it. And Yoshiki-kun sure is talented when it comes to playing the guitar», dad said with a regretful look. «Don't worry. I forgive you. Besides, I'll still study art, but my dream is to become a vocalist», I said. Mom nodded and hugged Yoshiki too. «You're so amazing, Yoshiki-kun!» she squealed. «Hehe, thank you Asuka-san!» he said. I couldn't stop smiling when all of our classmates came and congratulated us, complementing my song and voice. But then, the scenery immedietaly turned darker as Yoshiki's parents entered backstage.

Ayako-san came and hugged me. «You truly have an amazing voice, Ayumi-chan», she said. «Thank you!» I said and looked behind her back to get a closer look at Yoshiki's father. They looked a lot alike, exept for the hair-color. Their eyes and body-built were both similar. He didn't look that scary. Ayako-san noticed me staring and said: «Ah, this is my husband, Isao! Come on now and meet your son's lovely girlfriend!» From a distance, I could see that Yoshiki and Isao-san gave eachother a cold glare when Isao-san mumbled: «He's not my son…».

«Um, nice to meet you! I'm Ayumi Shinozaki!» I said and reached out my hand. He barely even shook it, as he said in a cold tone: «Nice to meet you too». He was lying. It was so obvious. Yoshiki and Isao-san kept staring at eachother. «Yoshiki», Isao-san said. «Isao», Yoshiki said back. Isao-san chuckled a bit and said: «Don't even think about it. I won't let you come crawling back to us when your music dream fails». That was the last drop! I couldn't take it anymore! How dare he talk to Yoshiki like that?! «You don't know anything!» I yelled at him. He stopped walking and turned to me with cold eyes. Ayako-san and Yoshiki stared shocked at me. «Just what do you mean by that, my dear?» he asked in a calm, yet scary voice. But I wasn't scared. I felt much braver than before! I told him in a loud voice:

«Yoshiki is special! He has enough talent and passion to fulfill his dream! He won't give up before he does it, and that's exactly why I love him! I get that you're not that fond of him now, but you don't know anything about his true self! Why else do you think that me, Miki-chan and Ayako-san love him? Because we're the ones that gave him a chance to prove himself as the kind person he is! Just you wait! He'll become succesful!»

It got extremely quiet. Yoshiki looked at me as if he was about to cry at my beautifully kind words to him. Isao grunted at me and turned around again and said: «Hmph. You're just as foolish as he is. Let's go Ayako».

He gave us one last glare before he left with Ayako-san and Miki-chan. Yoshiki was clenching his fists tightly. «I'm sorry. Don't listen to him», I said and hugged him. «Ayumi…did you really mean it? What you said to him?» he asked. «Of course», I said and kissed his forehead. He buried his face in my neck and took in my scent. «Then it doesn't matter. As long as you believe in me, nothing else matters», he whispered. «Yoshiki…», I whispered and held him even tighter to myself.

Now I'm certain. I know what I want to do. I want to become a singer.

 **A/N: DA KYUTNESS NEVA STAAAPS :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz review and tell me what you think! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER 10! There are only a few chapters left of this story, but there's still ONE MORE sequel left, which is going to complete the whole series! After that, I'll start a new story. That one will be an Ayushiki fanfic too, but it's a lot different than A Little Pain. I'll probably give more details in the other A/N's, but if you REALLY want to know, PM me. Anyways, PLZ ENJOY! ;3**

Chapter 10

YOSHIKI POV

 ***STILL BACKSTAGE***

«Hey, isn't it almost time for the awards?» Miki asked and took a sip from her Pocari Sweat. «Yeah, but the judges have to decide who's gonna be the winner first», I said. She pouted and crossed her arms. Hehe, she's always been this impatient. Miki came back but mom and Isao had left. He probably was in bad mood after Ayumi told him off like that. She shouldn't have done that. First of all, I got really embarrased and happy at the same time having her say all that stuff about me. Second of all, she didn't make a good first-impression on him, even though she always is a good girl.

I sighed and snuck a peek at her. She had a regretful look in her eyes and she wasn't smiling anymore. Isao's harsh words must've hurt her. Just as I was about to go and comfort her, two men came into the room with pen and some paper.

«Excuse me, you three are Ayushiki, right?» the brown-haired man asked. «Yes», Miki said. «We are from the recording company «StarDaze». I'm sure you've heard about us», the black-haired one said and gave us a piece of paper. Did he just say «StarDaze»?! They're the most famous recording company in Japan! What the hell are they doing here?! Even Ayumi looked shocked as she read the piece of paper. «My name is Asobi Takanashi and this is Sohta Rinoko», the brown-haired man said.

«I must say, your performance tonight was outstandingly good!» Sohta-san said. «Especially your singing Shinozaki-san. You really brought forward the emotions in the song», Asobi-san said to Ayumi. «Thank you, I'm flattered», Ayumi said shyly. «And of course, you two also did a phenomonal job on the drums and guitar. Which instructor do you have?» Asobi-san asked us. «We're mostly self-taught. The most talented come from poverty», Miki said and smiled. «I see. That's amazing!» they said.

«Well well, we didn't come here just because we wanted to compliment your performance. Let's just get straight to the point», Sohta-san said and coughed. Suddenly, both of them stared at us somehow seriously. «Regardless of if you win this competition or not, all of you have enough talent to become really big in the world of music. That's why we would like to give you a chance to do that», Asobi-san said. What? Did I just hear what I think I heard?! They want to give us a chance…Does that mean…

«If you would like to share this song to the rest of Japan, you could come and record it at «StarDaze Studio», Sohta-san asked. Oh my god. OH MY GOD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!? «Of course!» Ayumi and Miki yelled in sync. «I agree! Totally agree!» I yelled after them. Asobi-san and Sohta-san laughed and said: «It's a deal then. Here are our numbers. Just call us when you're ready», Sohta-san said and gave us another paper-piece with their numbers on them «Thank you for the talk and good luck!» Asobi-san said before they left.

«I can't believe this is happening…», Ayumi said and covered her mouth. She was crying…Ayumi was crying. Me and Miki gave her a big hug. «This is truly unbelieveble», Miki said, almost crying too. Almost. «I'm so excited!» I said and hugged both of them even tighter. «Now I don't care if we win the competition or not. Just making a recording-contract with StarDaze is enough to make me almost happy to death…», Ayumi said between sobs. «Me too, Ayumi…me too», I said and patted her back and head. But still…I still want to win the competition too. I heard the price is really valuable.

 ***AWARDS***

All of the competetors were on the stage, hoping to win the ultimate price: 10 million yen. My fingers are shaking in excitement. If we were to win 10 million yen…I would become even happier than now. I held Ayumi's and Miki's hand, but both of their hands were shaking like crazy, just like mine. When we were almost excited to death, a woman with short, brown hair appeared on the stage with a microphone and an envelope, which most probably contained the winners of the competition. She tapped the head of the microphone a couple of times and yelled: «May I have your attention, please?!»

The audience got quiet and stared at us. The woman smiled and said: «First of all, let me just say that we are very grateful that so many entered this big competition. Everyone did an amazing job, but unfortunately we only have to pick one winner tonight. The winner is in this envelope right here!» With a painfully killing sound, she tore the envelope open and pulled out the piece of paper. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I just want to die right now…

«And the winner of this competition and the 10 million yen is…»

…

…

…

…

…

…

«AYUSHIKI!»

«WAAAAAAAAAAH!» all three of us and the audience screamed. The world is being way too kind with me now! I can't believe is! I'm literally crying! This is too much! Me, Miki and Ayumi hugged eachother tightly and let our tears of joy mix together. «Onii-san! We won! WE WON!» Miki yelled out in joy. «WE SURE DID!» Ayumi yelled and laughed. The woman laughed and gave us the big check that contained the money. «Could you describe how you feel right now?» she asked and handed us the microphone.

«I…It's just overwhelming…», I said and wiped away my tears. They were manly tears, though. «It feels like I've been hit by a tsunami wave, but it was a wave of butterflies!» Ayumi yelled. «Well, congratulations, all three of you!» the woman said and gave each of us a hug. «I can't believe it…», Ayumi said and sobbed into my chest. «Me neither, baby…», I said and chuckled. «It appears some of your friends and family are here to congratulate you!» the woman said as we noticed Satoshi and our other classmates including Yui sensei and Ayumi's family coming up to the stage to congratulate us.

«WE KNEW IT! WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!» Shinoahara and Nakashima yelled while they hugged me and Ayumi. Ayumi's parents were overjoyed as Asuka-san hugged both of us. «I'm so proud of you, sweetie!» Asuka-san whimpered. «Thanks mom…», Ayumi whispered back. «Yoshiki-kun, you are the perfect man for Ayumi. You truly have our blessing», Ayato-san said and patted me on the shoulder. «Thank you. It means a lot to me», I said and smiled at him.

After several greetings from our classmates, the brown-haired woman, also known as Futaba-san, said: «Now's the time for a picture! Come on, everyone stand in you positions!» Everyone, and absolutely everyone in the squad stood in a crowd, ready to be taken a picture of. I stood right next to Ayumi. Little did she know, that I had a little surprise for her…

«Okay, ready? Three, two, one…!»

Just as the blitz went off, I pulled Ayumi in for a deep kiss. Just to show everyone in the audience that she's mine. All mine.

 ***YOSHIKI'S PLACE 22 PM***

«Why the hell did you do that?!» Ayumi asked, still flustered over the sudden kiss. The audience went completely nuts when I kissed her, and everyone begged for a copy of that picture. «It was just a joke, relax», I said and chuckled. «It was still embarrasing to do it in front of all of them…», she mumbled. When the concert was over, Ayumi wanted to sleep over at my place. I couldn't say no, with the look she was giving me. Right now, we were both inside my bed snuggled up together while I'd wrapped my arms around her from behind.

«Hey…what should we use all that money for?» I asked her. «Well…for our future», she said. «Huh?» I asked. «We've already planned our future, haven't we? If we're gonna get married and stuff, we need a lot of money. Maybe you could even buy yourself a new guitar or a vacation? All these thi-…».

I put my index-finger in front of her lips, stopping her speech. «I have a better idea», I said and smirked. «What?» she asked me. Now was the time to ask her. Right now. «When we finish school, we're not gonna be classmates anymore», I said. «I'm aware of that…», she mumbled. «That's why…with those money, I want to buy an even bigger apartment for both of us to live in…», I whispered to her. Her eyes widened. «What…?» she whispered. I smiled at her surprised face lit up by the moonlight.

«Ayumi Shinozaki. When school is over and we start studying, would you like to live with me?»

A single tear fell down from her eye as she looked at me with quivering pupils. «Yes…», she whispered and put her lips on top of mine. After kissing for a while, we both got tired. «Goodnight Yoshiki…», Ayumi whispered. «Goodnight, Ayumi…», I whispered and kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. «Can you hold me like this while I sleep?» she asked me. «Of course…» I mumbled and fell asleep with her petite body wrapped inside my arms like teddy bear.

I'm still crazy in love, just like when I met her for the first time.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! As always, I would appreciate it if you left a review telling me your thoughts! Until next time ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11 is up! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG «WINTER SLEEP»! ALL RIGHTS GO TO OLIVIA LUFKIN! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 11

AYUMI POV

 ***LUNCHTIME AT SCHOOL September 4th***

«Eh? My birthday?» I asked dumbfounded. Ever since the contract with StarDaze, our performance and the 10 million yen we won, I'd totally forgotten that my birthday was in 8 days. «Yes, dummy! You're turning 18 in a matter of days! Didn't you always talk about how you were going to hold a party and stuff?» Seiko asked. «Well…I guess I did, sorry…», I said sheepishly.

«So, what do you want for your birthday?» Naomi asked. «Um…», I mumbled and scratched my chin. When I thought about it, I realized that there isn't anything particular I want right now. But if I say that, these two are gonna pressure me like hell. «Maybe some cookbooks or perfumes? I love both cooking and sweet scents, so that would be nice!» I suggested. «Sure! How about CD's? You like music too!» Seiko said. I nodded. «And I know you like games too! So many possibilities!» Naomi said excitedly. I laughed and picked up some omellets from my box lunch.

«Hey, what about Kishinuma-kun? He knows it's your birthday soon, right?» Naomi asked. «Um…I think so! I remember his, at least», I said. «That doesn't have anything to do with HIS memory, Ayumi…», Seiko mumbled. I sighed and closed my eyes. To celebrate my birthday with Yoshiki would be amazing… «Well, what do you want from Knight-kun?» Seiko asked. I sighed dreamily and whispered: «I want his love…».

It took a moment for me to realize just how pathetic I sounded.

Seiko and Naomi stared at me for a while. Then, they started to laugh like CRAZY. «HAHAHAHAHAH! That's soooooo romantic!» Naomi said sarcastically. «Haaaaaaaa, yeah!» Seiko said after taking a deep breath. I whimpered shyly and looked down to the ground. I wasn't lying though. It's almost ridicioulus how much I want him to treasure me.

 ***AFTER SCHOOL***

«What?! It's your birthday soon!?» he yelled out surprised. «W-why do you sound so surprised? Don't tell me you forgot!» I said and crossed my arms. He hovered down his head shamefully and mumbled: «Sorry…». I sighed but I couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at his clumsyness.

«So, are you planning to have a party at your place?» Yoshiki asked. «Yeah! I'm planning to invite all of our friends!» I said. «I see. But wait…That's right! So, what do you want for your birthday?» he asked. Oh no, what should I say?! It'll be so embarrasing! I took a deep breath and said: «As long as it's from you, anything's fine!» I said. Yoshiki sweatdropped and said: «That makes it even harder, you know…». «I giggled and took his hand. «But if you absoulutely want to give me something, how about staying the night on my birtday?» I asked boldly. Seiko kinda teached me how to be honest about my feelings if I want him to do something for me, so that's what I tried to do then.

Yoshiki blushed furiously and stammered out: «W-what do you mean?! It's wierd to hear something like that from you…». I giggled and tapped his nose. «It's fine if you don't want to. I'm just making it clear that you can do it with me that day!» I said. Yoshiki covered his mouth in embarrasment and coughed akwardly. «How about a cute tank-top instead…? I'm still working the double amount of time and saving up, so don't be shy», he mumbled. I laughed and said: «Suit yourself! You are coming…right?» I asked. «Of course», he said and we reached my house, it suddenly started raining again. That's why I gave him my umbrella again, like the first day of school. That rainy day in August.

«Thanks! I'll give it to you tomorrow, so don't worry», he said and opened it. «I'm not. By the way, are you going to go home straight away?» I asked him. «No. I've got some grocery shopping to do, so I'm going to the supermarket first», he said. «Okay then. Bye!» I said. He waved and ran back to his apartment. Now it's time for some planning! First I have to convince my parents to keep away from the house on my birthday!

YOSHIKI POV

God, I hope she didn't suspect me! My heart literally skipped a beat when she told me about her birthday. Now I have to buy it earlier than planned! «Fuck!» I whispered in frustration. Miki told me to do it as soon as possible, but as a man I was proud to say that I was really nervous. My hands are literally shaking! Luckily, the shop is close to the music shop, so if I decide quickly I may make it! And I have to write a song too! Wow, I'm trying so hard to be the perfect boyfriend here! I chuckled a bit to myself. Maybe I shouldn't buy it now…I was thinking of doing it in maybe two or three months. Fuck it. I'm buying it NOW! I straightened up my back and gracefully went into the jewellery shop.

 ***SEPTEMBER 12th (Ayumi's birthday) 19 PM***

AYUMI POV

A few days earlier, I'd given out an invitation to all of our friends and all of them said that they would come. I'm so excited! I can't believe that I've already become 18 years old! I jumped around in happiness while waiting for everyone! Mom was fixing the food and stuff, but she said that she would leave us when everyone came. «A girl and her friends need some privacy!» she said and patted m eon the head.

Hinoe was here earlier too. She'd curled my hair and given me a midnight-blue, short dress with long, lacey sleeves to wear. «You look so adorable, sweetie!» mom said as she put the drinks on the table. «Thanks!» I said. The whole living-room was decorated with balloons, sparkly bands and paperletters hanging on the roof saying: «Happy birthday, Ayumi!» I sat down on the couch and waited for the others until I heard someone ring the doorbell.

«Ah, Seiko-chan and Naomi-chan come in!» mom said as she opened the door. «Happy birthday, Ayumi!» Seiko and Naomi said and gave me a birthday-hug. «Thanks guys!» I said. They both gave me their gifts. After I put them down on the table in the living-room we sat down on the couch while waiting for the others.

During the next fifteen minutes, Mayu, Morishige-kun and Mochida-kun arrived. A.K.A everyone but Yoshiki. «Hey Mochida-kun, where's Yoshiki?» I asked him. «He said that he needs to get some work done. He'll be coming anytime soon, though», he said and gave me a reassuring smile. «I see…that's good», I said and forced a smile. It feels a bit lonely when he's not around. Suddenly, Seiko poked my cheek and said: «Cheer up, birthday girl! This is your big day! Let's have some fun!» I smiled and nodded. And then we sat down and ate some of mom's delicious homemade food.

The party was so much fun! We played spin the bottle, and Mochida-kun had to twerk upside down again! Luckily, he has improved with his twerking skills. We also played truth or dare and Morishige-kun had to stick at least one of his hands up Seiko's top. Seemed like both of them enjoyed it though. I got a lot of great presents too! I got the Selena Gomez perfume by Naomi, a cookbook from Seiko, A Kalafina CD from Mayu, neon-pink headphones from Morishige-kun and a brand new mascara from Mochida-kun. But there was still one thing missing.

Yoshiki.

Yoshiki wasn't here yet. He's missed almost everything! Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Just as I heard it, I ran the fastest I could to the door to open it. There I saw an exhausted Yoshiki that was panting like crazy with his guitar case in his hand and bouquet of pink roses in the other. «Yoshiki…», I whispered. «*pant* S-sorry *pant* for being late *pant*», he said in between pants. When heg ot his breath back, he embraced me with all his might. «Happy Birthday Ayumi», he whispered. I smiled, took his hand and led him to the living room.

«Dude, where have you been?! You have no idea what you've missed!» Mochida-kun said. «Heh, sorry. I was a bit in a hurry since I had to work over-time», he explained and sat down with us. «Well Knight-kun, seems like you're the only one who haven't been giving out your present to Ayumi! Do it now!» Seiko said excited. Yoshiki nodded and looked at me. «First of all, let me give you this bouquet», he said and gave it to me. «Thank you!» I said and gave him a hug. «Wait, that's not it!» he said and pulled out his guitar. We all gave him some room, since he appearently was going to play it

. «I've written a song for you too. It's called «Winter Sleep», he said and winked at me. My heart quickened it's pace. He wrote a song…just for me? «That's so romantic!» Seiko whispered to Morishige-kun. «I guess…», Morishige-kun mumbled. Yoshiki took a deep breath before he started playing. Then, he started to sing:

 _It keeps coming back to me_

 _I remember, this pain_

 _It spreads across my eyes, everything is dull_

 _Everyone's smiling, they're smiling_

 _It pushes me far far away_

 _I can't understand, everything is blue_

 _Can you hear me out there?_

 _Will you hold me now, hold me now?_

 _My frozen heart_

 _I'm gazing from the distance and I feel everything pass through me_

 _I can't be alone right now_

 _Will you hold me now, hold me now?_

 _My frozen heart_

 _I'm lost in deep winter sleep_

 _I can't seem to find my way out alone_

 _Can you, wake me?_

Those deep words that made my tears fall without a shame, I…I understood them. This was exactly how Yoshiki felt when I didn't know his feelings. He couldn't do anything but to stand there and watch as I got along with him. He needed someone to warm up his heart when he went through those tough times. He didn't allow anyone to do that, except for a special someone: me. He continued to sing:

 _I know when I let it in_

 _It hides love from this moment_

 _So I guard it close, I watch the moves it makes_

 _But it gets me, but it gets me_

 _I wish I could understand how I, could make it dissapear_

 _Make it dissapear_

 _Anyone out there, here me now_

 _Will you hold me now, hold me now?_

 _My frozen heart_

 _Kiss my lips, and maybe you can take me to your world for now_

 _I can't be alone right now_

 _Will you hold me now, hold me now?_

 _My frozen heart_

 _Please, make it all go away_

 _Am I ever gonna feel myself again?_

 _I hope I will_

Just listening to him made my mind get filled up with our memories together. And those memories, made my heart feel a bit warmer. I covered my mouth while sobbing quietly. Just as Yoshiki strummed the last tone, he put the guitar down on the ground and pulled me in for an embrace one more time. «Sorry. I didn't buy a real present for you today, but…», he said. «Oh Yoshiki, this is…this is more than enough…Thank you…», I said in a shaky voice. «You're welcome, Ayumi…», said.

«AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!»

We totally forgot that all of our other friends were in the very room watching our every move. As we realized, we let go of eachother while blushing. Seiko, Naomi and Mayu were squealing at us and said: «That's too adorable! I can't believe he did that just for her!» Mayu said. «I know right? They're just perfect for eachother!» Naomi said.

We akwardly sat down and continued our party by watching some of my favourite movies. During the movie, Yoshiki whispered in my ear: «I can spend the night here, right?» «Of course», I whispered sensually back.

 **A/N: HUEHUEHUE, U KNO WHAT DAT MEANS! Yup, you guessed it! There's gonna be a lemon in the next chapter XD Hope you enjoyed chapter 11! Plz review and tell me what you think! Until next time ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Haaaaaai! Chapter 12 is UP! There will be a lemon in this chapter. You've read my other stories right? Then you know the drill. BTW, I mentioned in one of my past A/N's that I'm planning on writing another fanfic too that has nothing to do with the A Little Pain series, right? Well, I'm really excited about that story getting out, so I'll probably publish that story before I publish the last sequel to A Little Pain. But remember, if you've been reading my stories for a while, then you know how often I update XD That's why it means that you don't have to wait that long for the last one to get out, and the story I'm about to publish will be waaaaaay shorter than than any of the A Little Pain series (I think so at least, we'll see XD) So anyways, PLZ ENJOY DA SMUT;3**

Chapter 12

AYUMI POV

 ***LATER THAT NIGHT***

«Bye Seiko! See you at school and thanks for the gift!» I said. «Bye!» she said and went out while holding Morishige-kun's hand. They're so adorable together! I can't be happier for them. But all the time, it was kinda obvious. The quiet and monotoned Morishige-kun needed a loud and cheerful girl to give him balance and soften him up. It could have been Mayu, but his choice was Seiko. It was clear that Mayu had feelings for him, but Seiko's love for him was stronger. Mayu did love him, but she wasn't forceful enough to make him return his feelings. I do feel bad for her, but at the same time I'm sure Morishige-kun did the right choice.

«What are you thinking about?» Yoshiki asked me from behind. «Well, the whole love-trouble between Morishige, Seiko and Mayu», I said. He raised an eyebrow. «What do you mean? Morishige and Shinohara are happy together. What does Mayu have to do with all this? Normally, wouldn't something like that just become a bittersweet memory of your highschool days? She should be able to get over it, right?» Yoshiki asked. I sighed and looked at him seriously.

«If I got together with Mochida-kun, you wouldn't get over it easily, would you? You would still have a crush on me, even though you knew it was meaningless. That's exactly how it is for Mayu right now. She still wants to be together with Morishige-kun, even though she clearly knows that he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her, but for Seiko. Mayu wants to hate her for that, but she simply can't. Seiko is her friend. A good one, that is. Surely, it will take a couple of months before she completely gets over it», I said matter-of-factly.

Yoshiki looked at me with a worried look. «She must be…feeling like shit now», Yoshiki said. I nodded. «It's wierd…Human feelings rarely work out the way you want them to. Even if you like a person, it's not a good chance that the person likes you back, but another person. And even though you want that person to like you back no matter how strong that desire is, no one's sure if it's actually going to happen. It's just as people say: It's simply the law of the world», I said. Yoshiki nodded and sat down on the couch. He stretched out his arms and said: «Come here». I blushed and sat down on his lap and closed my eyes.

After cuddling with me for a while, Yoshiki asked: «When are your parents coming home?» When he asked that, I almost felt like…I woke up. Y'know that feeling when you wake up after a wonderful dream. It almost feels like memory loss. For a moment, I didn't even recognize Yoshiki's voice.

«Um, tomorrow morning, I think», I answered, still kinda groggy. «Okay. Where should I sleep?» Yoshiki asked. I gulped and started blushing. The dirty mind of mine, made me think about me and Yoshiki in the same bed, just like a married couple. Yoshiki pinched my cheek and smirked. «You dirty girl. I'm serious. Where should I sleep?» he asked again. I shaked my head and said: «I can prepare a futon for you in my room. Unless you want to sleep in mom and dad's room, that is», I said. Yoshiki chuckled and asked: «Well, why don't we sleep together in your parents' bed?»

I blushed furiously and said: «Y-you pervert! We can't do th-…Mff!»

He forcily covered my lips with his and pushed my head closer, using his hand that was holding my head. «Mmm…Ayumi…», he moaned out as I stuck out my tounge in his mouth. It feels wierd…it's almost like me and Yoshiki are getting mixed together. I played with his tounge for a while, until he let go. Some of his saliva was on my bottom lip, and it dripped down my neck. Sensually, he licked it off my lips and neck. «Idiot…you only left more there…», I mumbled. He chuckled and pulled my body closer to his. I blushed as I felt something really hard in his pants. He smirked and asked: «Can you feel through my clothes that it's gotten really stiff? That's what you get when you kiss me like that…». I slung my arms around his neck and whispered out of breath: «Take me…take me there…». «As you wish…», he whispered back and carried me to mom and dad's bedroom.

 **6xx6**

He pushed up my bangs a bit when we both fell down on their bed. He gently kissed my forhead and kept going down to my lips. While making smoochy sounds with his lips and kissing me, he reached behind my back to unzip my dress. Then, he slowly pulled it down. Painfully slowly. I whimpered. «What is it? Want me to go faster?» he asked teasingly. I nodded and looked away from him. He kissed my nose and started sucking my neck. It was so pleasureble. I whimpered, but this time it was in pleasure. «Does it feel good?» he asked. I didn't answer him this time, but I pulled of my socks and jewellery and put them next to the drawer.

The brain-washing feeling of Yoshiki pleasuring my neck, made me forget that I was only in my underwear. He cupped my right breast and lightly squeezed it with his hand. «Does it hurt?» he asked me. I shaked my head. As I did, he reached out to grab my other breast with his other hand. He squeezed them together, a bit harder this time. «Ahh, Yoshiki…!» I moaned while grasping his arm.

Right after he unhooked and removed my bra, he pinched them with his thumb and index finger. I should be in pain, but I'm not. It's Yoshiki after all. He's being so gentle. «Even after 4 months, it still feels unbelieveble to be holding your breasts…», Yoshiki whispered as he started sucking my left nipple. «Ahh…! T-that tickles…», I whimpered. «That's all?» he asked and gently bit it. «Ahhn! S-stop…!» I moaned out in a weak voice. I was completely under his control.

«Your nipples are really stiff now…», he mumbled while slightly poking them. After playing with them for a while, he stuck his hand inside my panties. He slowly ran his finger over the entrance. «Ahhhh! Yosh-yoshikiiii!» I moaned out while clutching the bedsheets. «You're really wet…just from that…», he said and brought his finger to his lips. In a flash, he threw off his shirt, pants and boxers and hovered his naked body over mine.

«I'll make you feel amazing…relax…», he whispered and pulled down my panties. «Ahh, n-no! E-embarrasing!» I said with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. «You're so beautiful…», he said and grabbed a hold of my legs before giving me a slow, small lick over my clit. It felt so good!

«Ah-Aaaaaah! YO-YOSHIKIIIII!» I almost yelled out. He stroked my belly while entering me with his tounge and swirling it around inside me. «Ahhhhhhhn! I-it feels s-so good!» I moaned out. Everytime he breathed out, an electric shock of pleasure went through me. I can't take it anymore! I'm throbbing… my vagina is throbbing!

«YOSHIKIIIII!»

I screamed out the name of my lover as the climax roared throughout my body and made my whole body shiver. The juices flowed out and lande don his tounge, making him smile pleasantly and swallow every drop.

He sat up and spread my legs open a bit. «Can I enter? I've been dying to feel your insides ever since we watched that movie», he said. «Yes…», I whispered. Yoshiki rubbed my entrance with the tip of his shaft, making me moan because of the teasing. «Just rubbing it like this…feels too good. My mind's about to go blank…», Yoshiki whispered just before he steadily pushed in. I arched my back in pleasure and moaned.

«AAAAAH! Yoshikiiii!» I moaned out while wrapping my arms around his back, holding him tight to my body. «It's so warm inside you….ahhh!» Yoshiki said while thrusting in and out of my clit. Everytime he did, I let out my voice to him. I covered my mouth in embarrassment. He violently ripped it away. «D-don't hold back…I love your voice when you're like this…», he groaned out. I did as he wanted me to, and let out a couple of loud moans expressing how I felt.

Oh no, it's happening! My heart is beating so fast! I think I'm…ahhhh, Yoshiki! «I'm gonna cum, Ayumi! Ahhhh!» Yoshiki moaned out, almost finishing. «Me t-too!» I said in a shaky voice. It's getting so hot! It feels so good!

«YOSHIKIIIII!»

«AYUMIIIII!»

By feeling Yoshiki's semen flow inside me, I felt so much pleasure that I almost felt like fainting. We both yelled out our name before the exhausted, panting and sweaty Yoshiki landed on top of me. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around me. «I love you», he whispered. «I love you too», I whispered back. We were both really sweaty, but the aroma and the heat in the room really calmed us as we slept.

 **A/N: Hope u enjoyed da smut! If you did, plz review and tell me your thoughts! I would really appreciate it! If you have any questions about the new story, PM me and I'll answer them. UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13 is up! Thank you so much for 9 reviews, all of them praising me! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 13

YOSHIKI POV

 ***NEXT MORNING***

I couldn't help but to admire her as she slept with such a cute expression. I gently stroke her hair as she slept soundly and peacefully. «Mmm…», she mumbled. She's waking up. Ayumi blinked her eyes over and over. «Ugh…Y-Yoshiki…? Morning…», she mumbled as she rose up from her bed. «Morning», I said and took a glance at her naked, beautiful mounds. «Pervert…», she mumbled and started dressing herself. Just as we both finished dressing ourselves, I heard my stomach growling. I blushed and scratched my face sheepishly. She giggled and said: «How does my homemade pancakes sound?» That's. What. She. Said. «Anything you make sounds great», I said and smiled. And so, we went downstairs to make ourselves some breakfast.

 ***30 MINUTES OF COOKING SEQUENCE LATER***

«Finally!» I yelled out as I stuffed my mouth full of Ayumi's homemade pancakes. She giggled and brought a piece to my lips. «Eat up. I'll feed you», she said and winked. «Well aren't you a sweetie-pie», she said and ate up. She continued to feed me for a while.

«I've come to think of…», Ayumi mumbled. «Hm? Think of what?» I asked her. She looked at me and said: «We got that card from Asobi-san and Sohta-san. Shouldn't we record our song soon?» That's exactly when I remembered that we had actually made a contract with them. My heart jumped a bit. «Yeah…Yeah! We have to record it soon!» I said excitedly. Ayumi giggled and said: «Good! I totally feel the same! It's not everyday you get to meet members of Japan's most famous recording company. I can't wait!» I nodded in agreement and tok a sip of the coffee she made for both of us.

«So, when should we call them?» I asked her. She scratched her chin and said: «We should call them today, but we can meet them in a week or so. When does it fit for you?» «Next week is fine. Since I've been working a lot lately, my boss said I could stay home for a week», I said. «Okay! What about Miki-chan?» she asked. «We'll do it when school is over», I said. «It's a deal then», she said and smiled. «Yeah», I said and smiled back. When we finished eating and I helped Ayumi with the dishes, I asked: «Can you bring your card? We should call them now». She nodded and went upstairs to get it. When she came down again, she gave me the card. Just as I was baout to grab my phone, she stopped me. «I'll call them!» she said. «Geez, if you insist…», I mumbled and gave her my phone. She smiled and dialed their number.

«Hello? Asobi-san? It's me Shinozaki! I'm the vocalist in Ayushiki! ….Y-you remember me? I'm so glad!...Yeah, we've decided! Do you have time next week?...Thursday, next week…Got it!...No, wait, could you change the time? We have school and stuff….yeah, that's good! Thank you! Goodbye!» she said during the conversation and hung up.

«Did they agree?» I asked her. She nodded and said: «It'll be next week Thursday at 4 PM. Is that okay?» I nodded. «I can't wait!» I said and laid down on the couch. «Yeah, me neither!» Ayumi said and laid down next to me. «Do you think they'll play it on the radio and stuff?» I asked her. «Yeah, why else would they record it? But it depends if the radio station likes it or not», Ayumi said. «Okay», I said. Now, we just have to wait until two weeks pass…

 _ ***2 weeks later at StarDaze recording studio***_

While holding Ayumi's hand and with Miki next to me, all three of us went to Asobi-san and Sohta-san's office. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. It didn't take long before Asobi-san opened. «Ah, Ayushiki! Please come in!» he said and opened it fully. We went inside with our hearts thumping. Their office was more like a recording studio, if you ask me. Sohta-san was fixing some gadgets in the recording room. When he noticed us, he waved. We waved back. He came into the room and sat down with us.

«So, are you ready to record your song?» Sohta-san asked. «Hell yeah!» I said and raised my fist. They laughed at my bubblyness and smiled. Ayumi and Miki nodded at them. «That's good! Now, would you like to wait a bit or do it now?» Asobi-san asked. «I can't wait any longer! Now please!» Ayumi begged. Asobi-san chuckled and said: «Well then Shinozaki-san, you can go first». He gave her sign to follow him when he opened the door to the recording room. She put on a pair of headphones and stood in front of the microphone. Asobi-san went out of the room, closed the door and nodded at Sohta-san. He pushed a couple of buttons and asked Ayumi: «Can you hear me?» Ayumi nodded. «Just start singing when you're ready», he said and pushed the recording button. Ayumi nodded again and warmed up her voice by coughing.

Then she started singing.

Both of them looked very pleased as she sung the first verse without any problems. It went extremely smoothly, so she only had to sing it maybe 5 times before they got a clean recording. «Good job, Shinozaki-san! It looks promising so far!» Sohta-san said as Ayumi exited the room. She blushed at his heartwarming words. «Now, Kishinuma-san, would you like to be next?» he asked Miki. At first I thought he ment me, but he was looking at Miki as he spoke. Miki nodded and went inside the recording room after she helped them carry the heavy drum-set there.

That's technically how the whole day went. It took maybe 20 tries for Miki to get a perfect recording, but Asobi-san and Sohta-san were very patient for grown-ups. They encouraged her and told her to relax. With also me and Ayumi cheering on her, her confidence was up in the sky. The real challenge was mine, since I had to play the bass and the guitar, so I needed more time than the other two. Luckily, it only took maybe 30 minutes. My final thoughts are that I think that the recording went pretty well.

«Are you guys ready to hear your song?» Sohta-san asked. We all looked at eachother and nodded. Sohta-san pressed the button that released the sound. When I closed my eyes and listened to it, it was almost like the song brought me back to the time I heard Ayumi sing for the first time. My mind was not on anything else. Only her. And her voice. My hands felt a bit shaky when the song ended.

«Whaddya think?» he asked us. «Magical…», I whispered out. Ayumi blushed and twiddled her thumbs. Miki was almost crying. She said: «It's amazing…it's simply amazing!» «Indeed! It was an amazing song! It won't take long for it to become popular! That's why…», Asobi-san said and looked seriously at us. «Would it be okay for us to send the song to a couple of radio stations?» he asked. «Of course!» Miki yelled in happiness. «Okay then!» We'll call you back in a couple of days!» Sohta-san said.

We rose up and shook their hands. «Thanks for today!» I said. «Yes, thanks to you as well! May we meet again!» both of them said just as we left from that crazy, musikal adventure.

 ***NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL (JUST BEFORE LUNCHTIME)***

AYUMI POV

«Okay class, we'll see eachother next lesson after lunchtime!» Yui sensei said. That made all of us reach out for our lunch boxes at once. Kizami-kun had turne don his ipod and started listening to one of his favourite radio stations. They usually put on some awesome songs. Then suddenly, his eyes widened. «Oh my god, everyone everyone! Listen up! Listen to this!» he yelled out and plugged out his earlpugs and turned up the volume so that everyone could listen.

The song we heard, made everyone gasp in surprise.

It was my song. It was «A little pain!» The song I wrote was on the radio! «OH MY GOD!» I yelled out and jumped around in happiness. Yoshiki covered his mouth and ran to me to hug me. I clung to him and laughed in joy. «This can't be happening! It's just too amazing!» Yoshiki said. «Y-yeah!» I said. I was almost crying.

Just almost.

 **A/N: Hope u enjoyeeeeed! If you want to tell me your thoughts about this fic so far, go ahead and leave a review! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey there gorgeus! Guess what? Chapter 14 is up! Once again, there will be Seiko x Sakutaro in this chapter. PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 14

AYUMI POV

 **November 1st at school**

«I told you, I don't want anything particular!» Yoshiki stated for the 100th time. I sighed frustrately. Now I kinda understand how he felt when he asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I have one week! Just one. Fricking. Week!

«Not any guitar stuff either?» I asked him. He shaked his head. «I have everything I need», he said. «Um…Okay then», I said and sat back down on my seat. These past two months have been hectic. About a week after Seiko and Morishige-kun got together, I heard Mayu collapsed at home. She wasn't eating properly, which caused her to completely lose strength. I wouldn't be surprised if the cause was the love troubles she's been through. But when I asked her about it, she simply denied it and said that she's gotten over it. It's obvious that she still likes him, though.

«What did he say?» Seiko asked. «Nothing. He didn't want anything», I said. «Really? That's too bad. But you're still gonna get him something, right?» Seiko asked. I nodded. «Do you have any suggestions?» I asked her. She thought for a while and smirked. «You could by some lingerie and show it to him…huehuehue», she giggled.

My cheeks heated up. «N-no! Something else…», I mumbled. «Fine, you no-fashion class rep. You could give him a cologne or something. I mean, he smells kinda wierd. Kinda like a grandma wearing carmex as body-lotion», Seiko said. «Really? He doesn't need that. I think he smells wonderful», I said. Seiko shrugged her shoulders and mumbled: «Suit yourself». Then she just sat down and rested her head into her hand. Hm? Is it just me, or is Seiko a bit under the weather today? Did something happen between her and Morishige?

SEIKO POV

 ***LUNCHTIME***

I didn't sit with Morishige-kun today. It was a wierd feeling. Maybe…maybe I'm the cause of Mayu being like this. He must be troubled by this too. Maybe we should just…break up? What?! No! I want to stay with him! But I feel like I'm asking too much of him. He even said so himself! He said that he may not be the perfect boyfriend, yet I'm doing all this just to charm him! I sighed, trying to distract my tears from streaming down.

«Seiko. Talk to me please», Ayumi said and patted me on the shoulder. That's her. That's exactly who Ayumi is. I'm just not worthy of someone like her.«Hmmm…so you noticed me acting wierd?» I asked. She nodded. I looked down on my box lunch and sighed. «Fine…let's go outside», I said and led her to the hallway. «Whenever you're ready», she said. I took a deep breath and said:

«I've been with Morishige-kun for almost 2 months now, yet we still call eachother by our last names, we only hold hands and he hasn't even kissed me yet. Heck, we haven't even as much as hugged! So…yesterday when we were together, I wanted to do something that I thought would make him want to kiss or hug me. Seduce him».

I blushed and looked down on my shoes. I couldn't look into Ayumi's eyes anymore. This was just too embarrasing. But, I continued:

«I bought a sexy, red lingerie and I wore a black, see-through top with a short, checkered skirt. Obviously, I wanted to show him as much skin as possible. The shocking thing was that he didn't react to it at all! He just played it cool, which frustrated me. Then, he asked me if I wanted to visit him. That made me get some hope back. Maybe he got seduced and now wants to seduce me in his room! But…I was wrong».

I took a breath just to massage my temples. Then, I continued:

«He just wanted me to meet his parents. They were nice people and they seemed to approve of me, though. When he led me to his room, he only showed me a couple of cool books. Nothing else. I was almost furious. Did this mean that he isn't physically attracted to me at all? Didn't he even as much as daydreamed about fondling my breasts or me wearing nothing or a sexy lingerie? Then, I got so angry that I literally attacked him. I pinned him by his shoulders and brought his hand to my breast, forcing him to squeeze it. He looked extremely shocked and embarrased as I moaned out loud at his touch. I got a bit caught up in the moment, so I even went as far as leading his other hand to my panties. For a brief moment, I almost felt like I was in heaven. That's when Morishige-kun yelled: «THAT'S ENOUGH!»

I stopped and closed my eyes. I still could clearly remember his angry face as he faced me with those ice-cold eyes. I opened them and looked at Ayumi She looked surprise dyet understanding at the same time. «Can you continue?» she asked patiently. I nodded and said:

«After that, he just gently pushed me off him and nonchalantly asked me to leave. Tears streamed down my face at his statement as I ran the fastest I could out the door. I haven't spoken to him since then».

I coughed and casually crossed my arms. Ayumi gently hugged me and said: «I know how you feel. I often felt like that too in the beginning. I thought that Yoshiki wasn't attracted to me in a sexually way. It turned out that he didn't really care about that. But even if he wasn't, he still loves me for the girl I am». Love, huh? How can I be sure? How can I be certain that Morishige-kun even loves me in the first place?!

Ayumi patted me on the shoulder. «It's just like you said. You can't read eachother's minds. You have to be honest about your needs», she said. I nodded and smiled. «Thanks Ayumi. I'll talk to him after school», I said and went back to the classroom. Now, I just have to wait for this lesson to end.

 ***SCHOOL IS OVER***

«Morishige-kuuuuuuun!» I yelled and waved after him. He reacted by turning around with widened eyes after noticing me. «Shinohara-san…hi», he said. When I catched up with him, I asked: «Can I talk to you for a moment?» He looked at me for a while and then he nodded. «Of course», he answered with a slight smile. I coughed and blushed a bit. This is a bit better than confessing to him all over again, but I'm still nervous. Fuck it. I'm doing it anyway. I took a deep breath and said:

«I…Please, just hear me out! I'm really sorry for yesterday and for acting a bit desperate towards you. It's just that…I want you to notice just how much I try to look good for you. I want us to do intimate things together like cuddling, kissing and maybe even…you know…Anyways, the whole point is…I'm never certain if you really love me or just doing this for fun!»

Morishige-kun looked a bit angry at me. At first I got a bit scared, but then he pulled me in for a powerful hug. «Huh? M-morishi-..». «Be quiet», he said and held me even closer. My heart is beating so fast! I don't know what to do!

«Do you really think that I'm dating you just for fun?» he asked me in a serious tone. «Uh…», I was at loss for words. He let go and smiled at me. «What's so fun when you're dating a girl you don't even love anyway?» he asked me. Kyaaaaa, I'm going to squeal out in happiness. He put his hands on my shoulders and whispered while blushing a bit:

«I love you, Seiko Shinohara».

My cheeks heated up as he said the words that no other boy had ever said to me before. Tears were building up at the corner of my eyes as I hugged him one more time. «I love you too, Sakutaro Morishige. So much…», I said in a shaky voice. I'm so happy… If only this moment could last forever…

«Do you want to sleep with me that badly?» he asked me. I blushed and nodded a bit. He looked at me seriously, and slowly neared his face to mine.

Before I knew it, his lips were softly melting into mine.

I thought my heart was going to burst right out of my chest. My boiling blood, heated up my lips as he kissed me. When he broke it, I was completely out of breath.

«That will do for now, won't it?» he asked shyly. «Absoulutely…», I whispered. He reached out his hand and said: «Come on. I'll take you home». I nodded and let him lead me to my house that cold afternoon November 1st.

Even though it was cold, I was warm.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! PLZZZZZ review and tell me what you think about the series so far! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Haaaai my lil' chibis! Here's chapter 15! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 ***AYUMI'S ROOM (THE SAME EVENING***

AYUMI POV

There, that was the last one! I took a deep breath and laid down on my bed, exhausted. I've been working on Yoshiki's gift for over 3 hours and I didn't even eat or drink anything when I came back from school! I hope everything between Seiko and Morishige-kun has settled. The whole love-triangle thing just can't keep going any longer. I called Seiko just now, and she sounded better but I didn't ask her anything. She also suggested that we held a surprise party for Yoshiki. After a while, we decided that it would be at my place. Everyone's gonna come, I think. At least we're going to invite them, and hopefully they'll come! I want to see his smiling face…After I hid his gift underneath my bed, I laid back down and closed my eyes. So. Tired… It didn't take long before I got carried into the world of dreams.

 _I kept running. And running. And running. My lungs were almost screaming, begging me to stop. I didn't obey. I had to run. «GET BACK HERE BABY!» one of the men chasing me yelled after me. Why? Just why does this keep happening to me?! My legs are way too weak… This is just like me. I always have to rely on others. I barely even try to stand up with my own legs. Even when I'm faced with situations like this one, I just run. I run away from it. Without stopping. It almost felt like the blood in my legs got drained away, making me slowly loose conciousness. I fell down on my knees in the middle of the road. Did I get away. I…I think I did. I closed my eyes, waiting for my knight to come and bring me home into my arms. I just want to see him again…It's his big day, after all._

As I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed that my whole pillow and my cheeks were drenched in tears. The pain…the pain was just too much. My legs feel like jello and my heart is beating really fast. I know it too well. The feeling of being chased. It's…really scary. «Ayumi! Dinner's ready!» mom yelled from downstairs. «Coming!» I yelled back and went downstairs to eat dinner.

 ***NOVEMBER 7TH, THE DAY BEFORE YOSHIKI'S B-DAY***

Geez, I can't believe myself… Why the hell am I even considering this?! I put it back where it belonged and went out of the store while pressing my lips together and blushing. Seiko has really influenced my desires. This is just sooo embarrasing! But…I still want to treat him with me in sexy lingerie. Yosh! Imma go and buy some underwear! I straightened up my back and turned around to the store one more time. But as soon as I saw the sign, my confidence bit by bit vanished.

D…Does it look good on me? I turned around while wearing a dark-red, lacey bra, matching panties and a black see-trough nightgown over it. I think it looks kinda…begging. In a sexual way. That's what I wanna go for, I guess. Okay, I've decided! I'm gonna buy it! I undressed myself and put on my clothes before I went and payed 690 yen for the whole outfit. I hope he'll like it…

 ***YOSHIKI'S BIRTHDAY, AYUMI'S HOUSE 6.30 PM***

«Are you done with the fried salmon?» Naomi asked me from the living room. «Yeah! I'll bring some pocari sweats!» I said and opened the refridgerator to bring about 10 bottles. Luckily, everyone came to the party. Even Mayu came wearing a cheerful smile. We'd prepared the whole house for his birthday, decorating every single room including the bathroom. The plan was that I was going to pick up Yoshiki when he finished work. I'll tell him that I'm going to give him his birthday gift, but that it's in my place. And then, we'll surprise him! I can't wait to see his surprised face! Miki-chan told met hat despite trying to act cool most of the time, he really enjoys surprises. That's really adorable when I think about it.

I brought the bottles and putt hem on the table. «So, are you going to get him now?» Satoshi asked. «He told me that he's finishing about now, so I should go!» I said and put on my coat. «Okay! Code word is Ayushiki. Don't forget!» Mayu said before I left.

The whole thing with the code word, was that I would call them when we were on our way. To avoid suspicion from Yoshiki, I would simply say Ayushiki to tell them that we were close. I ran the fastest I could to the music shop downtown, the store where Yoshiki worked.

«Excuse me! Has Yoshiki Kishinuma finished work yet?» I asked the man behind the desk. He widened his eyes and said: «Oh…um, I'm sorry Miss. I don't know. He was here a moment ago, but when I went to get his check, he completely vanished. He probably left already», the man said. What? Forgetting about his payday? That doesn't sound like him at all. «I see. Do you have any idea where he could be?» I asked him. «He mentioned something about the gadget-store just ahead of this store. Maybe he was going to buy something there», he said. «Thank you very much!» I said and gave him a smile before I headed to the gadget store.

YOSHIKI POV

Haaaaaaa, what a nice feeling. I've been holding it in all day! Miki and mom didn't even let me go to the restroom when we went to a resturant together! I flushed it and went back to the store. I noticed my boss and said: «Hey boss! Sorry for suddenly dissapearing like that! I just really had to take a whizz, y'know», I mumbled. He looked at me as if I'd brought an alien with me. «W-what is it?» I asked him dumbfouded. He coughed and said: «I thought you already left. A girl was looking for you and I told her that you were at the gadget store». A girl!? No way…

«What did she look like?!» I asked panicked. «She was really tiny, like an elementary school girl, yet the way she acted wazs very mature. Her eyes were large and blue and her hair was dark-blue and styled into two twin-tails», he said. Dammit! She's probably running into trouble now! I grabbed the check and yelled to him before I left: «Bye boss!»

AYUMI POV

I don't like this part of town when it's so dark…I really don't. I got kinda paranoiac as I felt several precenses behind me. That's wierd. There are normally not that many people here at night. Unless… they've been drinking at the darkest corners of this town. My whole body twitched as I heard loud laughter behind me. My heartbeat quickened and my hands got sweaty. As I heard the footsteps getting closer, I almost ran further, trying to escape.

«Hey hottie! Where you goin'?» one of the drunk men yelled after me. I didn't answer and just kept running. «Oi, don't go! We just wanna talk!» another guy said. «I…I don't want any trouble…», I whimpered out in fear. All three of them laughed out loud. «Hah, she doesn't want any trouble, she says!» the third one yelled. «Just slow down and hang out with us…», the first guy said. That crossed the line. The fear turned into anger and anxiety. With a clouded mind, I yelled: «LEAVE ME ALONE, ASSHOLES!»

I kept running. And running. And running. My lungs were almost screaming, begging me to stop. I didn't obey. I had to run. «GET BACK HERE BABY!» one of the men chasing me yelled after me. Why? Just why does this keep happening to me?! My legs are way too weak… This is just like me. I always have to rely on others. I barely even try to stand up with my own legs. Even when I'm faced with situations like this one, I just run. I run away from it. Without stopping. It almost felt like the blood in my legs got drained away, making me slowly loose conciousness. I fell down on my knees in the middle of the road. Did I get away. I…I think I did. I closed my eyes, waiting for my knight to come and bring me home into his arms. I just want to see him again…It's his big day, after all.

 _My knight…_

 _My Yoshiki…_

 _Yoshiki…_

«I'm here, babe. I'm here…», a soothing, familiar voice whispered when I felt a couple of warm arms embracing me. The tears streamed down my face and my shaking lips let out a whimper. «Yoshikiii…», I whimpered and sobbed into his arms. «Shhh…», he whispered and stroked my hair with his gentle hands. He carried me to a bench nearby the road and patted my back until I got fully comforted.

«Why do I always have to rely on you?» I asked him, still not facing him. «Hm? Relying on me?» he asked. I nodded. «You're the one who gives me strength, confidence and even the ability to love someone. It's almost like I don't have any legs to stand up with», I said. He rapped my forehead and looked kinda angry. «Idiot. I just want to throw those words back to your face. You're the one who gave me all that. I didn't know the meaning of actually loving someone as a woman. That was, until I met you. You filled me with calmness by making my heart softer», he said.

Those sweet words tug on my heartstrings, and the corners of my eyes. «Happy birthday…», I said and smiled at him. «Thank you…», he said and kissed the top of my head.

 **A/N: Wasn't that adorable?! :) Hope you enjoyed chapter 15! PLz review cuz it helps me a lot, but I'm not pressuring you! LEMON TIME, LEMON TIME, LEMON TIME. IT'S TIME FOR SOUR, BITTER SHARP LEMON! In the next one though, so you have to wait u perv! JK but anyways UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heeeeeey! Chapter 16 is up! There will be a lemon in this chapter, so you know the drill. PLZ ENJOY AND DON'T SUE ME ;3**

Chapter 16

YOSHIKI POV

I want to keep holding her forever. I can't believe she did all that for me. Not even Miki would just go after me like that. «Are you tired?» I asked her. Ayumi shaked her head. «I just don't feel like going back home to give you your gift», she said. I nodded. We kept cuddling until I spoke up. I came up with the idea, but I was sure that Ayumi may not agree with it. But it's still worth a shot, isn't it? I asked her: «Would you like to go to a hotel with me? I've made reservations and all».

I could feel her stiffen in my arms. Did I ask something wierd? After a while she answered: «Well…since you've planned it…okay». She stood up and waited for me. I smiled, stood up next to her, took her hand and started walking with her. I smirked as I realized my actual plan. What I didn't tell Ayumi, was that the hotel I'd made reservations at, was a love hotel.

 ***IN THEIR HOTELROOM***

«I can't believe you! You could have told me what kind of hotel this was!» Ayumi yelled while crossing her arms on the king-sized bed. For a love hotel close to the music shop, the rooms were pretty fancy. They even had jars with free condoms by the bed. Ayumi looked surprised, but she didn't look angry.

«It's fine if you don't want to…y'know… _do it._ Just taking a nap on the bed with you is enough for me. I just…want to spend some quality-time with you. It's by birthday, after all», I said. Ayumi took off her socks and laid down on the bed. «Don't lie. You want me…don't you?» she asked me while blushing. My entire face heated up. Yeah…yeah, I did want her. Not just because I'm a horny teenager, but I want me and Ayumi to do intimate things together. I want us to get as close as possible.

I nodded embarrased. She thought for a while and sighed. «Listen. It's tough to refuse with the look you're giving me. Don't get me wrong, I want you too. But maybe we shouldn't do it that often. If any of our parents gets to know about our sex life, the reputation of our relationship might not remain as innocent», Ayumi said. I walked to her and took her hands. «Fuck reputations. I love you goddammit, and as long as we stay together, none of their thoughts will affect me», I said and smiled. She rapped me on the forhead and whispered: «Watch your language, dummy». Then, she pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss.

 **6xx6**

I pushed her down on the bed with me on top of her while still kissing her. Simply the movement of our lips and tounges made me really aroused. Just as I was about to take her top off, she stopped me and opened her eyes as she realized something. «What's wrong?» I asked her in a voice full of lust. She gave me a naughty wink and said: «Wait here». Then she ran off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open and out came a blushing Ayumi with an anticipated look and rubbing her naked legs together. At first I was about to ask her why she was like this, but that was just before I saw her outfit.

My heart skipped a beat, my eyes widened and my whole body got really hot and sweaty as I saw her wearing a really sexy black nightgown over a dark-red bra and matching panties. No model could match her beauty as she stood there with red cheeks and bleary eyes. «Ayumi…», I whispered still a bit shocked…and really aroused.

«I…I thought I should treat you something…», she muttered under her breath. Saying that with such a cute voice, made me more impatient. I walked to her and started nibbling on her ear while gently rubbing her inner thigh. She whimpered softly.

«You're really beautiful in this…», I mumbled while fondling her right breast. «Ngh…», she groaned out. I carried her in bridal style and gently put her down on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her face was really red. I looked at her and thought about everything I could do to pleasure her.

I unbuttoned my shirt painfully slowly and threw it off me. After I pulled down my pants and boxers in one single move, I almost immediately latched onto her neck, fiercly sucking it. «Ah… Y-Yoshikiii…», she moaned out and gripped my head. «I've been wanting to place a mark on that beautiful, white neck of yours…», I whispered and continued sucking it. She moaned and gripped my head tightly, begging me to continue.

I pulled down the straps of her nightgown, pulled it off of her and threw it off the bed. I teasingly stroked her from her smooth legs and continued moving upwards. When I reached her breasts, I unhooked her bra, and started licking her nipple at once. «Mm…Mm-aaaah!» Ayumi moaned and clutched the bedsheets tightly. While sucking her erect nipple I cupped her vagina trough her panties and gently stroked her. That made her reach her limit. «Ahhhhh!» she moaned out and buckled her hips against my thighs. «H-hurry up…», she whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck. «Be patient please…», I whispered sensually and tugged on her panties with my teeth. «Just…take it off already…», she pouted. «Well, someone's a bit eager!» I said and chuckled. «Hmph…», she mumbled.

I moved my head to her lower abdomen and carefully licked her womanhood through her panties. She arched her back and moaned loudly. I could only imagine how maddening the teasing was for her. «Ahhhh! Yoshikiiii!» she moaned and hissed through her teeth. «Tell me what you want, beautiful…», I asked her friendly yet lustfully. «I-I want you to lick me…Lick me please!» she begged me in a weak voice. «As you wish… I want to see your every single expression…», I said pleasently and pulled down her panties.

I breathed just by her entrance, on purpose of course, making her squirm more and more. After a while, I wanted her to feel the same pleasure as me, so I did as she's been wanting me to do for a while. I gave her a tiny lick, barely touching her clit.

«YOSHIKIII!» she moaned out in pleasure and moved her hands to my back. Just like everytime, I pushed my tounge into her entrance, just like I would penetrate her with my manhood. «Ahhhhhhhn!» she almost yelled out. I couldn't take it anymore. My cock is throbbing and I'm losing control of myself. I have to feel her insides…

I grabbed a condom from the jar next to the bed and put it on my manhood before hovering over Ayumi's naked body again. «Do you want me?» I asked her. She nodded and spread her legs. I took a hold of them and steadily pushed the tip of my member inside her.

The feeling of the wetness, tightness and hotness only got stronger as I heard her scream out in pleasure. After teasing her so much, she must be so glad that she finally got what she wanted so badly. When she finished adjusting, I started thrusting in and out of her vagina in fast pace. «Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhn, Y-yoshikiiii! I-I love you so much!» she moaned out while moving with me, intensifying the pleasure I felt. «Arggghh! I love you more!» I groaned out while continuing my love-making.

«Ahhhn! Yoshiki! I'm a-about to cum!» she moaned out in pleasure. «I-I'm too! Let's cum together!» I groaned out and gave my everything into the last thrusts.

«YOSHIKIIII!»

«AYUMIIII!»

Just as I let all of my cum flow into the condom, my legs felt like jelly so I couldn't stand anymore. Panting in the same rythm as her, I fell on top of her, clutching her arms tightly. «D'don't fall asleep…We have to go soon», Ayumi whispered, still trying to recover from her climax. «Let's just rest for a bit then…», I said and held her tightly to my body. «I love you», I whispered to her and kissed her earlobe. «I love you too, birthday-boy…», she whispered back.

 **A/N: Hope u enjoyed that smut! Don't know why, but the lemons are the hardest part of writing M rated fic's XD BTW The next chapter will be the last one ;_; UuAAAAAAH, thank you SO FUCKING MUCH for 12 REVIEWS! There's only ONE SEQUEL LEFT, AND THAT WILL BE IT OF THE LITTLE PAIN SERIES! I'll be working on another story before I publish the last one, so if you really like the series, I'm afraid you have to wait longer than usual, sry! But still, UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Waaaaah, the last chapter is up ;_; I feel kinda sad right now…But anyways, as always the last chapter will be shorter than usual, since nothing special is happening except for the ending. NOW PLZ ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER ;3**

Final Chapter

AYUMI POV

When we came home yesterday, we got surprised 'cause everyone was still waiting for us. They were so worried and relieved when we did. He got a lot of great presents. Mine was a photo album with pictures of all of our great moments together. He really liked it and even kissed me in front of the others to thank me. I got really embarrased, but all the girls were like: «KAWAIIIIII!» We played spin the bottle, 7 seconds challenge and even did some crossdressing. The whole party was on fire until 23 PM. Just as Yoshiki was about to go, he asked me if I wanted to join him to the flower-meadow tomorrow evening. Obviously, I said yes, so right now I'm trying to pick a nice outfit.

I chose a white dress with long sleeves, white tights and a jacket over it since it was pretty cold that evening. When I finished dressing myself, I went to the flower meadow, looking for Yoshiki. Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed mine.

«Yoshiki?» I asked. «What? You didn't recognize me?» he asked me teasingly. «Hmph…», I mumbled as he dragged me next to the lake. With his other arm, he was carrying a package and a lighter. «What's that?» I asked and pointed at them. «I brought lanterns. You know, the ones that fly when you light them up? I thought we could light them together…», he mumbled embarrased and scratched the back of his neck. «How romantic you are!» I said and poked his cheek. «Shaddap», he said and gently hit my forhead. I giggled and opened the package to pull out a pair.

That evening was very windy, so the lanters easily flew away. It was wierd, since the past few weeks had been pretty quiet when it came to the wind. After lighting some, the whole sky got filled with glowing lanters that were floating softly through the night clouds. Is it just me, or does Yoshiki seem a bit less playful than usual? «Yoshiki?» I asked him. He turned to me with a warm smile and asked: «What is it? You can ask me anything». That said it all. Something's definetely up.

«Don't tell me you asked me here just to light lanterns together», I said to him. He looked at me and sighed. He pulled me in a bit closer and asked: «Are you really sure about your future? Will you really buy a place for just the two of us to live in? Do you really want to keep Ayushiki alive?» Why…why is he suddenly asking me all this? «Yes, more than anything. I just want to stay with you», I answered. He smiled and gently tucked a stray hair on my head behind my ear. «Then…», he mumbled. «What?» I asked him. He took my hands in his and said to me earnestly:

«I wanted to do this earlier, but the wind never came. I wanted to make us light these together, to set up the romantic mood. As the days went by, the wind didn't blow enough. Even on birthday, I told myself that I would do it, but it was too quiet. That's why I got overjoyed when I found out that it was supposed to blow a lot tonight. It's strange, isn't it? I've been waiting for the wind for over a month, and I got this happy when it got windy just now».

Do it? What does he mean? Could it be… He took a deep breath and pulled out something tiny from his pocket. My heart jumped and my breathing stopped as I noticed the tiny, black box he was holding. «This is to make up for your birthday. This is the real present», he said. Our eyes met, and I could sense an overflowing emotion welling up in his eyes. He looked at me with a mature look and said:

«I know I've been saying this like a thousand times, but I'll say it again. And again. And again. And again. I can't stop. It's not that I want to stop anyway, so I'll keep doing it. I love you. I love you so much, and I'm willing to do everything it takes, just to make you not regret that you gave your love to me. From the time I woke up to the time I went to sleep, I was and I'm still always thinking about that beautiful, smiling face of yours. It gave me enough motivation to not give up the hope to be with you. The pain I felt when I saw you with Satoshi was worth it. If it means that you'll be mine, then…».

He gently kissed away the tears on my cheeks and took a deep breath, once again. Right after he opened the box, I covered my mouth and gasped at the sight of the ring. It was made of silver and had a diamond in the middle with small sapphires around it. He showed me the ring and said:

«Ayumi Shinozaki. Will you do me the huge honor of becoming my wife? I mean…Will you marry me?»

That crossed the line. I let out a sob and said in a shaky voice: «Of course…Of course Yoshiki!» He smiled, almost tearing up as well. He pulled out the ring and gently placed it on my finger. It fit perfectly.

We looked into eachother's tearfilled eyes and powerfully embraced eachother. «Thank you…T-thank you…», Yoshiki whispered and kissed my hair. We let go, but we weren't finished yet. He clapsed my cheeks in his hands and neared his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and sighed as his soft lips pressed against mine. I feel so happy…I could just die right now, and I wouldn't mind. As long as I'm with Yoshiki… I thought the other day when I ate donuts with Yoshiki here was a proposal. But I was wrong.

This was a proposal.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC! Seriously, you don't even know how grateful I am. There's only one sequel left! ONE MORE SEQUEL! I really hope you enjoyed this sequel! In my opinion, this is the best one so far. Plz review and tell me your final thoughts! And now, I shall take my leave, but I will come back to write more!**

 **UNTIL THEN**

 **Senpai's Boo is out ;3**


	18. Chapter 18-THE LAST SEQUEL IS AWT!

**A/N: Heeeeeeeey! It's been a while every one! DID YA MISS ME?! Anyways, THE LAST SEQUEL OF A LITTLE PAIN IS FINALLY OUT! It's called A Little Pain: Heavenly Finale. Fancy title, right? One of my biggest fans Shuura helped me to come up with it, so please check out his stories! They're super awesome! Well, you can go ahead and check it out right now! I'M SUPA PUMPED! See you there!**

 **Senpai's Boo is out ;3**


End file.
